


Hogwarts: A History of the Foxes

by liternee109



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Canon-Typical Violence, F/F, F/M, Gen, Hogwarts, Magic, POV Multiple, Past Abuse, Past Drug Use, Past Violence, nothing eplicit, sexual assault (off screen), the canon warnings, toned down
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-04
Updated: 2017-08-04
Packaged: 2018-12-11 04:00:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 32,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11706375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liternee109/pseuds/liternee109
Summary: "The returning students were restlessly sitting at their tables ready for food and for another year at Hogwarts to begin where the First Years showed varying levels of both enthusiasm and fear of what was to come. Wymack and Hooch had started a tradition of trying to pick out the potential Quidditch players and the potential troublemakers of the year, most of the time they were the same people. The kept a watch over all the different reactions of the First Years as the first name was called."The Foxes as Hufflepuff Hogwarts Students. The story starts with Seth's First Year at school and follows year 1-4.





	1. Year One

**Author's Note:**

> I fused the Hogwarts Universe with the All for the Game Universe and this is what happens. This fic started as the prologue to a AFTG fusion rewrite and somehow turned into it's own fic. All Foxes wanted to be heard so the POV changes and a collection of snippets and key moments turned into Years 1-4.
> 
> Since the two universes are different I have to make some changes to both:  
> Hogwarts First Years are 15. They are in Hogwarts 15-22 to bridge the gap between PSU and Hogwarts time frames.  
> These characters are based off of my interpretations of the All For the Game Series. They are not compliant with the extra content per se.
> 
> All credit of these lovely characters and worlds and plot go to Nora Sakavic and J.K. Rowling.
> 
> This fic never would have happened without lots of support.  
> Biggest Thanks to my amazing beta's who put up with my rambling first drafts ad general all over the place-ness of this fic in progress.  
> @dienvati and @wilshirejack this never would be here without both of you. All mistakes are my own.  
> I also want to give a special thanks to the inception writers slack channel who have been supportive and kept me sane through this process even though they were not in the fandom. Lots of scenes were hashed out and formed from convos in that chat. 
> 
> Friends who were amazing cheerleaders and convinced me this was worth writing. @dysfunctional-college-roommates, @yellowgoingblue, @thepalmtoptiger, @defractum and others that I am probably forgetting!
> 
> I was paired up with an AMAZING ARTIST and human being for this Big Bang: Wesnenski. Please go check out her amazing works for this fic at http://wesnenski.tumblr.com/post/163796220987/here-are-my-pieces-for-the-aftgbigbang-i-am  
> Thank you love. (Art will be inbedded at a later date)
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

Professor Wymack was already fed up with his Quidditch Team, and the year hadn’t even started yet. The train had just arrived and the Sorting Ceremony had not begun, yet some of his students already had detention. He would never give up on his players, that was not his style, but he was disappointed that Fifth years could not have fights without getting caught. He knew his kids were “troubled” (that was one word for it), but they needed to stop being so stupidly blatant about it if they expected anyone else to take an interest in them.

“You would think your Captain would know better than to punch a Slytherin in front of their Head of House.” Hooch could barely contain the laughter behind her smile as Wymack greeted his friend and fellow Quidditch enthusiast. Other than Abby, Hooch was probably the second most willing professor at Hogwarts to listen to him rant and rave over his team, their latest antics, and all their wasted potential. He never gave up on them, but a lot of others had. Wymack and Hooch navigated themselves around the long tables and upperclassmen, acknowledging the students who waved to them and asked after their summers.

“Hello Alec, I hope you practiced your flying over the summer. Really Dave, the only reason your Keeper doesn’t hold the record of getting detention for the following year before the train even leaves the station was because Hagrid has a soft spot for his owl. They are just trying to make up for that record lost with this one. Teamwork, that’s what you promote on your team, is it not?”

“Well, at least this was an improvement over the fight last year in front of Headmistress McGonagall.” Wymack sighed as the approached the Head Table. “You know I believe in these boys, as well as the other students. They have so much potential, even if they are too idiotic and stubborn and caught up with their misguided loyalties to achieve any of it. I would rather not have a Captain suspended from his first game of the season because he couldn't control the fighting on the pitch.”

Madam Hooch took her chair and greeted the rest of the assembling professors. “There definitely looks to be potential in the First Years. Some of them are already standing light on their feet and with good balance. I have a bet with the Headmistress that there will be another First Year Player this year. She is still so smug over finding Potter and following _my_ advice about training him from the beginning. She takes the credit for getting him the right to play but I am the one who saw him first on a broom.”

Headmistress McGonagall stepped forward with the long parchment of names as Professor Wymack and Madam Hooch finished their conversation for the time being.

The returning students were restlessly sitting at their tables ready for food and for another year at Hogwarts to begin where the First Years showed varying levels of both enthusiasm and fear of what was to come. Wymack and Hooch had started a tradition of trying to pick out the potential Quidditch players and the potential troublemakers of the year, most of the time they were the same people. The kept a watch over all the different reactions of the First Years as the first name was called.

~

“Dermott, Laila!”

The girl who next took to the stool was surveying the hall as if she were preparing for a game. The hat watched as the head it was placed on took in everything in the hall. The girl was most intrigued by how the First Years that had already been sorted were acclimating to their house tables. She was noticing who was more boisterous and who was more somber, who in the still-to-be-sorted First Years looked like older students already at tables. She was curious about how it all fit together and would fit together with the new pieces the First Years were.

_Laila Dermott, you have a busy mind I see, what has excited you the most?_

_There’s so much possibility, so much to figure out, so much to try. It’s all there, I just need to get sorted first and then I can explore it all. Well… that and get back on a broom. I am going to try out for the team, no matter what House I am in, First Years are uncommon but not nonexistent and the sooner I start learning everyone's playing techniques the sooner I can learn how to defend my hoops the best. This school is just another huge game and I plan to excel at that as well. I just need to get sorted to be able to start, so I guess I am most excited to see where you place me._

There was no pause.

“RAVENCLAW!”

The girl squared her shoulders and moved off the stool towards her new House table still taking note of everything around her. The sorting continued on as First Years became true students and members of the/their Houses.

~

“Gordon, Seth!”

The boy who took the stool was more troubled and a less easy read than the other First Years so far. His anger attempted to shove the hat out, not that that had ever worked before. This kid did not give up easily, which the hat thought was an admirable trait in itself.

_Fuck off and leave me alone._

_Hello there Seth, why did you come here if you hate it so much?_

_I never said I hated it here, I just hate everyone being fake excited and happy to see people they didn’t give a shit about all summer. Why all the fake happiness, no one is fooled. The other First Years have no idea what’s going on, and to top it all off, a sewn hat is reading my fucking brain. How happy would you be?_

_Since you didn’t answer what really matters, I’ll repeat myself…_

_I heard you. Chill the fuck out. I’m here so I can get the fuck out and stop relying on others. Everyone else just fucks you over, the few that don’t get fucked over themselves. I am here to get the fuck out._

_That doesn’t sound like the easiest path you are choosing._

_I am not afraid of hard work; you should know that, prying into my head and all. I’ll do my courses, kick ass on the Quidditch Pitch, and maybe meet some people if anyone is actually worth it._

_I think you will be surprised what finds you here Seth…_ “HUFFLEPUFF _._ ”

The young man left the chair more confused than angry at the hat’s choice.

 

~

 

## After Quidditch tryouts

Seth was more pissed off than he had been in years. He should have known better—he’d been at the school now for over two weeks, and he lived with those fuckheads for crying out loud. Those assholes who called themselves the “Quidditch Team” should just rename themselves the Hufflepuff fuckups. If the tryouts had been related at all to skill, then he would have understood. Running the trainees through drills to test their broom skills was one thing; centering an entire surprise drill around illegal moves and trying to physically injure each other was another. Seth knew it was just a huge pissing contest with brooms involved.

The thing that pissed him off the most, though, was that he still wanted on the team. Underneath all the bravado and macho bullshit that was the tryouts and the team in general, there was real talent. A Third Year who kept getting denied got so fed up at the Beaters at one point that he hexed them in mid-air when they weren’t paying attention. It was a pretty lame hex, but still a hex, and Chad’s broom had tried to buck him off. Chad had taken a broomstick basically to the balls unexpectedly, and what was his response? To turn around, bat a Bludger right at the Third Year’s nose, and wait for confirmation he broke said nose before he allowed himself to puke over the side of his broom. Never did he lose his broom, and never did he lose concentration on the balls being thrown around.

Seth had been impressed, and then Chad had taken his aggression out on his fellow teammate and the Seventh Year had to be carted off to the Hospital Wing because of a broken broom as well as a broken elbow. That is what pissed Seth off: these fuck ups actually had talent, they actual had drive and loyalty—loyalty to a fucked up system based off of who was toughest and who could survive, but a fierce loyalty nonetheless.

On his way back to the Castle, Seth had witnessed a challenge to an after hours duel because some smart mouthed Gryffindor had thought it was a smart move to call the Seventh Year in the Hospital Wing weak in front of Chad. Chad had no problem fucking up his own teammate, but that was fixable. He would never let some other asshole do something as unforgivable as damaging a teammate’s pride or reputation. He was a Hufflepuff Quidditch player and the fact that he survived and was still playing in his Seventh Year was proof enough to Chad, as well as Seth himself, that no Gryffindor trying to gain cred could touch him without getting what he deserved.

That was the problem— Seth wanted to be on the team. He wanted to prove himself to these assholes, but he also wanted to have that complete confidence that anything could be thrown at him and he’d survive. Nothing truly phased any of them; they got pissed off easily, but it never distracted them from the game when they felt like caring. That dedication, that level of skill, that they could be that careless, that was what Seth admired. They had proven their toughness and worth over and over again.

Seth had overheard some dejected Ravenclaws talking about a Quidditch Club that wasn’t affiliated with any house team but met once or twice a week to play and just practice. Seth could use that: he had seen what was needed to truly earn a spot on the team, now he just needed to follow through.

 

~

 

## First Club Quidditch Session

Seth hurried down the front steps of the school towards the Pitch running late. Seth had heard that there was a club league for people who wanted to play Quidditch but hadn’t made the House Teams.

He grabbed one of the brooms on the ground just as the tall upperclassman with magenta hair stepped forward to address everyone.

“Welcome back to all returning and welcome to all the youngins. This is Club Quidditch. We will spend this week breaking into skill sets and positions for those who don’t know where they fit. After this week teams will be chosen and what you do with your team outside of games is not my priority.”

“Who put her in charge?” the short, angular boy in bright green robes flying before Seth muttered. “What, she never makes a team and decides to order us all around? I heard about her in the Common Room. Always tries out, never makes it.”

He was promptly elbowed by the tall brickhouse next to him. “Shut the fuck up. I wouldn’t want to organize all this, and I doubt you would either.”

“Beginners over here and we’ll sort you,” the magenta-haired upperclassman called. “My name is Kate. Today may seem tedious, but we want to give you all a chance at all positions since most of you haven’t heard of Quidditch before this summer. The rest will be doing warmups and then splitting into positions. Once you are given a position you can go join them. Mount your brooms.”

Seth and the rest of the first years were led into laps. Half the group was kept to work on flying and technique and the other half, including Seth, were lead through agility drills. Seth was not surprised when he wasn’t one of the few sent off to the Seekers. That position was boring anyway. You weren’t part of any of the action. To be honest, he didn’t see the point of Seekers. Everyone else on the team was working hard the entire game, yet half the time it came down to to two players and one ball. He’d let them have the glory—Seth wanted in on the action.

The players that were kept behind for additional broom skills were added back into the group for ball handling drills. Seth noticed that the mouthy kid from the intro speech was one of the ones who needed more help. It was obvious that he also needed more help keeping hold of a Quaffle.

Two of the upperclassmen then came over with bats and Bludgers. These Beaters didn’t remind Seth of any of the Beaters he met at the try-outs. They had strong muscles and showed the proper way to hold the club, but they didn’t have the vicious grace that Seth had seen on the Hufflepuff players.

“Hey kid, saw you handling the Quaffle pretty well. Step up for a demonstration.”

Seth flew up next to Kate. She took over the explanation of the next drill.

“As Blake said, this is a drill involving Bludgers. You will be passed the Quaffle from me and then fly plast Blake and Dan. Dodge the Bludger then loop back and get back in line. We will be rotating through the bats as well, so you will be doing both parts of this drill. Line up behind Seth.”

Seth easily caught the ball from Kate but banked too harshly against the oncoming Bludger. He was clipped on the shoulder but didn’t drop the ball. After he looped back into the line, he checked the faces of all those running the drills. Kate almost looked impressed, which surprised Seth. He got hit; didn’t he fuck up the drill?

A short blonde from Ravenclaw followed Seth. She was way too calculating and almost missed the pass. So caught up in getting the Quaffle from Kate, she turned right into a Bludger. It missed her but knocked her broom and she fell off. Blake was quick to charm her into a softer fall, and the drill carried on.

Player after player went through the line and less that half finished their turn with the ball still in hand. One idiot had frozen in the middle of the drill and had to be carted off to Madam Pomfrey for a bloody broken nose.

When Seth was offered the chance to take over the Beater position he turned it down. He was going to get this drill correct. Plus, he already knew he wasn’t interested in being a Beater. Half of the position was down to chance at what the spelled balls were going to do. He wanted something that needed more precision, more skills. He was going to be a Chaser and he was going to convince those watching of the same.

When he turned down the chance at holding the club, Blake called over to Kate, “He’d be good at it but has no interest. Let’s do the next set of sorting. Seth and Belle and Isaac never dropped the ball even when hit. Mike and Bob should be given a chance to hold the bats but you can see the excitement in their eyes.”

Kate nodded at those mentioned to go join their groups. “Sounds about right. You guys can go. Mike take the club next. Jeena, I see you tracking the ball—go over to the Keepers. Tell them that yes I realize we haven’t done that drill yet but just trust me on this one.”

Seth spent the next hour with the other Chasers doing drills and getting tips. He also had an ear out for who in this group would be Captains and watched as the other Captains were pointed out. Surprisingly, Kate herself was not a Captain.

“She’s never interested,” said Blake when asked, “Has enough on her plate with logistics. She’s a menace in front of the Hoops. Doesn’t miss anything.”

As they were all walking back up to the Castle, Seth was already feeling better. Between classes and Quidditch, he could finally see himself settling in at this school.

 

~

 

## After Holiday Banquet

Seth saw Rio leave the Hall with Laila and decided to chase them down instead of hexing Chad in the face. The Hufflepuff Quidditch Team had not won a single game so far this school year, and other Hufflepuffs were getting annoyed at the team’s antics.  

Not everyone was bad, though; a couple of his fellow Hufflepuff First Years had gotten in enough scrapes that also included Seth that he was starting to actually like some of them. They knew better than to get between Seth and gaining a spot on the team but they were cool to hang out with when he wasn't studying or practicing with the unofficial club league. Speaking of the unofficial club league, Seth had heard that Rio was also staying over break and he wanted to see if the Ravenclaw was up to some flying over break.

As Seth caught up with the two Ravenclaws outside of the main hall, he was surprised to hear that Laila was arguing to actually play with the club league.

“You are well aware that changing up opponents and styles help overall growth. I am the second string Keeper. How am I supposed to practice being prepared against the other Houses when I barely get time in front of the hoops against my own team?” Laila’s argument seemed tired and worn out, like this was not the first time she had pitched this to Rio.

“Laila, you know as much as I do that they don’t want to play with someone actually on a team. Why don’t you… oh hey, Seth!” Rio said as Seth caught up with them. “Have you met Laila? She's our new...”

“Yeah, you are the backup Keeper right?”

Seth wasn’t easily intimidated, but he had to focus on not taking a step back from the glare that was leveled his way.

“Backup, more like forgotten. Rio, it’s not that hard a concept, hell, it’s logical! How can we grow as a team, how can we learn who the best combinations are, how can we be prepared for the different teams when our own training regime is so dated and mundane?” Laila was getting more worked up as Rio got more resigned.

“I don’t know what you want ME to do about it Dermott, you are the one on the team, you talk to Katie… don’t scoff at me like that.” Rio looked to Seth as if he could help with the situation. Seth just shrugged in return.

Laila was on a roll and would not take Rio’s excuse as an answer. “Yeah ok, she won’t talk to me or let me have nearly as much time in front of the hoops ever since we hooked up and I didn’t fall _madly_ in love with her, but yeah she will totally take my suggestion on how _she_ isn’t training the team as effectively as she could be. Wanna bet on it?”

Rio rolled his eyes. “First of all, I’m not even on this team, I just like playing and you know that. Second of all, you are the one who thought it was a good idea to score with _your captain_ for crying out loud.”

“Well, what do you think, Rio’s Friend…”

“Seth.”

“Do you think who I sleep with or make out with should get in the way of our team excelling?”

Why the fuck she was asking Seth about logical team dynamics, he had no idea.

“You realize you are asking the person whose House’s team captain punched out his own Seeker in the last game because, in his mind, that was easier than subbing in their backup? You really think we are the ideal house for interpersonal advice?”

Laila’s unamused glare was an answer in itself. “Well, you are a Hufflepuff, aren’t you supposed to be friends with all or some shit like that?”

Seth just laughed. “More like, aren’t we the ones who couldn’t get in any other House?”

Rio was the one who laughed next. “Hey, Seth, you may not want to admit it, but we both know you’ve been in duels for some of your buddies, stop trying to act like some loner fuckup. We aren’t buying it, and neither are you, to be honest.”

“So not all the fuckups are horrible, what’s your point? The reason I actually came over, I’m staying over Hols and heard you are too.”

Laila stood up straight at that with a quirked eyebrow and mysterious smirk on her face. “We both are actually.”

“Nice. Laila, fancy guarding the hoops for us during some free time?” Laila’s returning grin was all teeth. She was already sizing Seth up, how he stood, where he favored his weight.

“Sure, it’ll be refreshing to not be part of a practice drill.” Laila attention was gone one the matter of Quidditch was settled.. She was already searching the crowd to find other familiar faces as more students left from dinner. She left without another word, her ponytail was bouncing in her wake.

Rio turned to Seth with a smirk on his face. “You asked for it, Firstie. Get ready for a caliber you’ll never see in the club league. Meet up at breakfast first day of break and we can figure out what we want to do. How does that sound?”

Seth saw Mike leave the hall and remembered he had never been paid back for that bet. “Sounds good,” he told Rio. “See you then.”

 

~

 

## After the Last Game of the Season

“Let’s get the fuck out of here.” Rio stood up from his seat in the bleachers next to Seth.

As they were exiting the stands and heading back to the castle, Rio started to get more and more worked up.

“Those fuckers! Dirty shots, illegal moves, who fucking cares of penalties if too many players were removed from the game due to injury. Fucking Slytherin and their fuckin’ Machiavellian ways. If they trained players who could think for themselves instead of machines then maybe they would win a game on their own fucking merit.” At that, Seth and Mike started steering Rio away from the overly boastful Slytherins at the exit

Mike, an idiot as always, tried for reason, “Rio, come on mate, even you have to admit they are a skilled team.” Mike was able to dodge the blow at this face, but his shoulder took the hit instead. “What the fuck mate. I was rooting for you guys! Go pick a fight with a Slytherin not one of your friends.”

Great, now they were truly fucked. “What the fuck, why did you say that?”

“He has a point. We haven’t been in a good fight in a while. Plus who doesn’t love punching those dicks in Slytherin.” Even Blake was getting ready for a fight. He had a point, they hadn’t been in a good fight in a while. The group of them had decided after the last club meeting to watch the big game together. Seth usually liked watching games with them. They were insightful and critical and he could learn a lot—usually. Everyone had been rooting for Ravenclaw. Fucking Slytherins.

As Seth was getting ready to back up his friends he was pushed aside by a raging Chad who tackled the green-haired bloke who Mike was about to punch. He couldn’t leave his future team and current friends behind. Plus, this could be fun.

 

~

 

## Closing Ceremony

Seth looked around the Great Hall at his happy and excited friends and housemates. The year was over, no more exams - that was nice - but no more Quidditch, no more late night duels and outsmarting Filch and that fucking cat. No more magic... until next year. Back home, back to the mundane. At least he would be out of this green and black decked hall.

Seth had been rooting for Ravenclaw towards the end of the year. Both houses could be pretentious, but then this was magical mystical Hogwarts—everyone could be a pretentious asshole. In general, all the Quidditch players that made House teams could be pretentious assholes, but the Slytherins really were in a category of their own. Ravenclaws were interesting to hang around with at least. He had friends in Ravenclaw. He was friendly with some of the less asshoel Slytherins, but even they knew their house was being obnoxious this year. Winning both House Cup and Quidditch Cup will do that.

Seth had already mapped out some summer training schedules that he and some of his Club Quidditch buddies came up with so they would all be in prime condition come tryouts in the fall.

Laila had been the only First Year on a house team this year but Seth wasn’t the only one with potential for the upcoming year. Laila herself had a lot of untapped potential since she was mostly benched after pissing off her captain. The captain thought they were going to be girlfriends, sucks to be her. Seth had learned the real story from Laila during over Winter Break. She would definitely be a force to be reckoned with after her “scorned lover” was out of Hogwarts.

Even without any actual Quidditch time that year, Seth had settled into the Hufflepuff House. He kept a watch on the Quidditch team for any information that could be useful come tryouts. In general the team was assholes who didn’t understand the definition of the word team. They fought themselves as much as anyone else, and Seth had no qualms proving himself when the moment arose on the pitch.

Club Quidditch had turned out to be a good activity. The reason for most of Seth’s after hour duels and bruises had stemmed from the people he met there, but those had also been good times in their own ways. He begrudgingly over time found some friends who would fight by his side and share his firewhiskey after.

He knew his House team better after a year of watching them, he knew how they played, abysmally half the time, but also how their structure worked. If he had any shot getting on the team and making a mark with them, he would need to be able to fly with them, drink with them, have their backs and never be afraid to prove himself over and over again. Some of Seth’s fellow fly buddies had what it took to get on their respective teams, and others did not. Seth almost pitied the ones who didn’t realize it, but he wasn’t going to waste any unnecessary energy on hopeless friends or babying anyone.

Seth had half a mind to try to fight the Captain himself, because that asshole didn’t know how to lead a team and drank more than he practiced. He dealt with his own shit, he would make it through this summer and all it entailed back at the hell hole, and he would be back next year ready to take on magic and Quidditch. Hell, by the beginning of next year he might be fed up enough to just walk up to the Captain and punch him in the face. That should gain him some points with other players on the team.

Seth just had to make it through this hellhole summer first. After finding Hogwarts and Quidditch and magic he didn't want to go back to anything else.


	2. Year Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Year Two of Seth's schooling at Hogwarts. Allison, Renee and Dan arrive at school.

Professor Wymack strolled towards the head of the hall taking in all the excited students settling down and catching up from the summer. Madam Hooch was already in her seat, talking to Professor Sprout. They were talking about two Quidditch players that had dropped out of Hogwarts as Wymack joined them at the table.

Professor Sprout was saying, “It’s a wonder that they lasted through the year. After all, Tim never came back after Winter Vacation.”

Madam Hooch replied with, “I don’t think OD’ing on Muggle drugs while home counts as not coming back Pomona. If anything, I am surprised McGonagall let some of your team back this year.” She took another survey around the table before vacating Wymack’s chair and moving over to her own. Wymack took his chair and impatiently waited for Madam Hooch to say whatever she was trying to say.

“What, did you think you could go to McGonagall and argue on behalf students and I wouldn’t find out?” She didn't even have the decency to hide the smugness on her face. “Where were you all summer, David? No one saw you after your private showdown with the Headmistress.”

“Why don't you tell me, Hooch? You seem to have no trouble finding out what I am up to.”

“Touche.” This time Madam Hooch did have the decency to give Wymack a nod before directing her attention to the Fat Friar, who had just floated up to the table.

The ghost had come to the two Quidditch loving staff members with funny stories overheard of the First Years’ supposed exploits. The Fat Friar never participated in the bets between Hooch and Wymack, but he did provide information. 

As the pair looked over the First Years currently being shuffled into the Great Hall, Wymack’s amusement only grew. He could already pick out exactly who the Fat Friar had been referring to. There was a boy who kept shooting nervous glances to the Slytherin table, trying to hide his discomfort with bravado. Wymack could tell it was fake all the way from the head table. The student was flanked by two others who were looking at him with something akin to awe. He must have been spinning some tall tales. Wymack held back his laugh and looked to see who had caught Madam Hooch’s attention. A familiar looking girl who held open contempt to the boastful youth was standing to his right.

Hooch must have seen the confusion on his face since she took that moment to lean over and whisper, “That is an Alvarez if I am not mistaken. Ahh just as I thought, she just found her brother over at the Gryffindor table. She looks a little too curious to be a Gryffindor, don't you think, David?”

“You just don’t want Gryffindor to have any more players with the determination that Alvarez shows on the field. I was surprised when I heard the bet you made with Slughorn this year. Ravenclaw, really, you think THEY have a chance against Slytherin?”

“Look who’s talking. Your team would wipe the floor with those smug players if they cared about fighting each other as much as themselves.”

“Oh shut up would you? McGonagall is going to start.” 

The headmistress strode to the front of the hall with her usual opening remarks before beginning the Sorting. Some of the First Years visibly held their breaths as that unimpressed younger sibling was called first.

~

“Alvarez!”

Alvarez was timid as she sat on the stool. She was nervous and did not know what she was supposed to do. If one was sitting in the great hall they might think that Alvarez was muttering to herself; most assumed she was whispering for a certain house, but the hat knew better. 

This particular First Year’s brain was completely overtaken by math, more specifically the math behind all possible shots and blocks from the latest World Cup Quidditch match. Alvarez might have been nervous and scared of the unknown that was the Sorting Ceremony but she was not going to waste energy and brainpower over worrying. She trusted the spells behind the hat itself and wizards that cast those spells and she was using her brain for more logical applications, mentally reviewing Keeper techniques from the latest world cup. 

A lot of other wizards frowned down upon Muggle learning subjects and thought that magic was the cure to all.  But Alvarez was not one to turn down good knowledge and could use math and physics to understand the game itself better and therefore be able to kick the boys’ butts that doubted her. Her goal of the summer had been to start cataloging all the possible goals so that she could then come up with solutions to help her Keeper stop them all. The best Beaters not only protected their Chasers but also understood how to help support their Keepers. Just because she was being sorted didn't mean she couldn't continue her musings. The Sorting Hat was happy to start this year off with an easy choice and did not interrupt the musings of the First Year.

“RAVENCLAW!”

~

“Knox, Jeremy!”

The Sorting Hat was placed on a First Year with a wide toothy grin who could barely contain his excitement. 

_ The ceiling is so high! I wonder if there is a way to update the spells so they don't have to be recast as often. I bet they have to use brooms to hang the tinsel and holly for Christmas, I want to use a broom to decorate the castle, that would be so cool! I hope they let me have a broom, First Years are only allowed if they make their Houses Quidditch team after all. I have been practicing all summer, plus the latest World Cup has some radical changes in game play. Ginny Weasley herself was amazing, I wonder what being in Gryffindor would be like… _

_ Hello there Jeremy Knox, you want to be in Gryffindor you say? _

_ Well maybe not Gryffindor, they do seem pretentious at times, and tend to be in the news for taking unnecessary risks. What's the point of doing something if you don't learn from it and repeat the mistake again? Speaking of, that latest attempted break-in to the school was just stupid. Anyone that knew anything about the Battle of Hogwarts must have known that anything that was common knowledge was no longer a weakness. Seriously, is it true that they hired the Weasleys as consultants for Castle Defense? _

_ Hmmm. A curious one I see. Do you think you could break into the school? What would you do? _

_ Well, I certainly wouldn't do something that dangerous without a good reason, though being able to say I did sneak in would be a solid reason in itself. Though to be honest, I do want to find out which entries and exits are still valid, but I wouldn't exploit them I just want to know if my guesses were accurate. Just like that time I played Quidditch with Dad so long that I fell off my broom tired, I sprained a wrist but now I know when I actually need to stop for food. Good knowledge to have. _

_ You always strive to gain knowledge, even when found in a flaw— better be “ _ RAVENCLAW.”

~

“Reynolds, Allison!”

As the hat was placed on the blonde’s head it realized this First Year had a poker face to rival McGonagall. This poised, put-together young woman was seething.

_ Those assholes! And they still call themselves ‘family’! Like I'm going to just ignore the fact that I'm no longer in the company hierarchy. The nerve of my father ‘it's better this way, I'll pay you fair share and then you won't be tied down to this silly company. Just think of all the potential once you become some grand witch. You won't want to associate with us anymore.’ That asshole that made me choose this future over my family. But then he never liked when I cared more about getting a goal over whether my skinned knee might show at the play. _

The hat waited out this witches latest rant to see if there was anything under the anger.

_ Hello, have you put any thought into the houses? _

_ Hi there, well what does it matter at the end of the day? I'll be sorted, I'll be pushed into a certain role, then I'll inevitably do whatever I want anyway and work my ass off and protect those that I actually care about. What makes this house sorting any different than a family; it's who I choose that’s more important that bloodlines or titles. _

_ I see you have all the right stuff, even if a little rough, better be in  _ HUFFLEPUFF.

~

“Walker, Renee!”

The young girl with dyed hair squared her shoulders in determination as the Sorting Hat was placed on her head.

_ Well well well who do we have here? _

_ Renee Walker, that is who I am now. _

_ Ahh Renee, have you given any thought to the sorting process? _

_ I have, Mister Hat, and I want to be Hufflepuff. My past may not show it but I am working for my future to do the House justice. _

The hat was never surprised after everything it had seen over the years, but it did become more attentive. It sat silently as Renee’s thoughts went to everything she had done to survive, the people she had gotten away from, the people she had paid retribution to.  It watched all this but was also surprised to see the guilt that paired with her pride in those “accomplishments.” 

This girl had done what was needed to survive in the past but that was not the future she was looking for.  She wanted to place that all in the past and use Hogwarts as a milestone, that was clear as day to the Sorting Hat. She valued the family she had found and wanted to find more, she wanted to work hard to become the person she saw in the future, a hard worker who could be steady and others could depend on. One that would and did stand by those she cared for and would if needed leave the others to go to hell. She was not timid or afraid of what lay ahead but determined to continue working on this new life the school represented for her. She was very jaded and realistic for her age but this also was paired with optimism and the result was a determination to make this happen instead of a dream that it would. That hat quickly made up its mind.

_ You don’t sweat when the going gets tough, better be _ “HUFFLEPUFF!”

~

“Wilds, Danielle!”

The Sorting Hat was intrigued by the energy radiating off the curly brown haired young girl who took the stool next. She was not thinking of the new people surrounding her or the professors seated at the head of the hall or even the Sorting Hat itself, she was thinking of those back home.

_ Andrea would love the floating lanterns! I wonder how Nina would react to the horseless carriages, but then this is a school of magic. Speaking of magic, there HAS to be a way to get a normal run of the mill letter or email to them since our cell phones don’t work. Maybe we will be allowed to go somewhere they do work occasionally, I can’t exactly send them owls now, can I. _

_ Welcome Danielle Wilds _

_ How do other Muggles do it, there must be non-magic ways to stay connected with loved ones and family. _

_ Missing your family already Dan? _

_ Family ha, at least not the biological one, well I will want to stay in touch with them but no, I can’t just ditch my friends. I need to be able to keep up to date on  _ _ Liza _ _ ’s mom’s health, whether Jeena gets cast in the school play. Hell, I have to be able to tell them about what’s going on in my life, about all this. They’ll get it, they always do, and they will always be there for me like I am for them. Plus, I overheard some Slytherin assholes talking about how women should stop trying to keep up with the boys on the Quidditch pitch. I don’t know what Quidditch is yet, but it’s a sport, so with some hard work and the motivation to wipe the smile off those boys faces, I bet I’ll pick it up just fine. _

_ Well, Miss Danielle, I see that friends and loyalty are just as important to you as hard work… _

“HUFFLEPUFF!”

Dan took off the hat and squared her shoulders with determination as she headed to her new House.

 

~

 

##  One Week Later 

Dan was hoping for an empty dorm room so she could have a moment to herself before going to Charms for her first Practical Applications quiz. She had been studying in the library trying to get this over with so she could go back to preparing for the Quidditch Tryout the upcoming weekend. 

It had only been a week since the Sorting Ceremony and already Dan was ready to hit something or someone. She missed her stage sisters but she was finally away from her Aunt and her fucked up family and was trying to take advantage of it, trying to ensure she got a future out of this drastic turn of events that did not involve stripping.

Her time in the library had been cut short but the Hufflepuff Quidditch captain and his cronies. The rumormill was full of chatter about the fact that not one but three First Year girls were going to try out for the currently all-male Hufflepuff team. They had already started trying to drive Dan and her roommates away from the Quidditch pitch. Dan had spent most of the riveting confrontation in the library defending Renee and Allison. Too bad she actually hated the religious do-gooder and the stuck up bitch. The boys would never guess that the three girls couldn’t stand each other in private, they were all ready to get weary of the group challenging them.

Speaking of people she wanted to avoid, Allison was in front of the dresser mirror touching up her make-up  _ yet again  _ because Merlin forbid she not be perfect. The bitch truly did think she was better than everyone else. She came from a very wealthy Muggle family and had been trained from birth to take over the family business and be the heiress she was. 

Allison thought she was doing well in staying Head Bitch but Dan knew better; she had overheard the phone call home the day before. Fun fact that they neglected to tell the First Years in the school info papers; you COULD call home, you just had to use modified phones and call from certain areas is all. 

Dan had found out from Renee actually but that roommate, thankfully, was not around at the time. Allison’s phone call was not as happy as Renee's had been. Allison’s desperate, angry pleading to her parents that just because she had magical powers and was away at this school did not mean she couldn’t keep her family responsibilities. She was being shut out of the family just because she was different. Magic made it impossible for the family business to be the number one and only drive in her life, and Allison's parents would not accept that. Dan would almost sympathize with her if Allison's response hadn’t been to direct all that anger at her family to the next easiest target: Dan herself.

Instead, Dan got bitched out because she dared to try to support her roommate in the common room the night before. Allison had hung up from the call with her parents and started into a 10-minute rant about how Dan was undermining her, and she didn’t need the help, and Dan better not be expecting anything back. When tryouts came, everyone was on their own. 

Dan was glad to see that today, at least, Allison was back to ignoring her. She could handle Allison’s silent judgment—what she could not handle was Renee’s judgement. Dan did not understand that girl. Obviously, the girl had been through some shit, she was a modest dressing Christian with a huge back tattoo and dyed hair, there was a backstory there. Dan had met Renee before Hogwarts—they had been rivals through Muggle school sports. Dan respected the fierce determination she had on the field; what she did not understand was the meek personality and image off the pitch. 

The three of them might be on better footing if they weren’t forced together by the rest of the school. They were a solid group, the three First Years who had flying potential, the three girls who might actually make it onto the all-male Hufflepuff team, the three girls that weren't backing down from the harassment of their own potential teammates, the three girls… That’s who they were, a group not individual people. Tryouts hadn’t even happened yet. There was a possibility none of them would get on or just a subset of them. Everyone was so ready for drama that the girls could not even show aggravation of being grouped together, of being made into a unit, because if they turned on each other then there was no hope of any respect. Dan had spent so much energy already sticking up for them and hearing about them sticking up for her, she just wished she actually knew the girls, as girls and friends and potential teammates not as the group she had been forced into.

Tryouts were this weekend, all three of them would have the time to show what they were really made of, and their friendship or lack thereof could go from there.

 

~

 

##  Hufflepuff Tryouts

Seth was ready this year. He was sick of seeing such fuckups be on the team and barely care. He was going to be on the team and prove himself, he was going to be part of  _ something _ finally. He shook his head before his thoughts could spiral into any more frustration, the summer was over, the new school year had started and it was finally time for tryouts. As Seth grabbed his broom and headed out to the pitch he took notice of his housemates on the pitch as well as the other people in the stands. Of course, Slytherin and Gryffindor had shown up just to put in their appearances in their uniforms, neither House’s team could ever pass up the chance to show off, especially when there was a competition or bragging rights on the line. Seth also spotted the Captain and Head of House for Ravenclaw, they weren’t all decked out in team gear and banners for their House but they did make sure to get good seats where they could see the whole field and have different note taking devices surrounding them. 

Once Seth had gotten to the pitch and joined the rest of the hopeful Quidditch players he ignored all the stands. He would not let something as silly as spectators, who could go fuck off for all he cared, get in his way after all the work he put in over the past year, especially over the summer.

As Seth turned his head to find the raised voices, he was unsurprised to see some current team players already getting into a shouting match. Seth was amused to watch the First Years, who were not as used to this spectacle as everyone else, try to not be noticed as they stared at the fighting teammates. It was easy to tell who had been around the longest, they barely spared a glance to the fighting idiots.

The infighting immediately stopped when the latest hot piece of gossip showed up, the three First Year girls who thought they had a chance to get on the team. Allison, Dan, and Renee: their names and their attitudes were already well known. Any one of them could have taught the upperclassman a lesson on their own, if they didn’t kill each other first. So far they hadn’t turned on each other but Seth know how individualistic players on the team could get. He was intrigued to see how they took over; the Old Guard wouldn’t know what hit them.

Tryouts started and everyone stayed together for the initial flying evaluations. Everyone, including the current team, had to participate in this portion before the hopeful players were broken up into positions for specialized skill sets and drills and further evaluation.

Seth was already mentally dismissing players as they all lined up to do laps around the field. He had seen enough of them fly before to know who had made the needed improvements and who hadn’t. The First Years were very easy to read as well, one or two potential boys could barely control their nerves enough to kick off the ground without falling off their brooms. Renee, on the other hand, was completely at ease on her broom and held a familiarity only seen from magic families. He had thought she came from a Muggle household though—something to look into later if he felt like it.

The first couple laps around the field were relatively uneventful. Seth figured the first round of cuts would be made within the next ten minutes before more specialized position-based drills started. The House Team try-outs spent less time on basics that the Club League try-outs had. The House team was looking for talent where the Club League wanted to help potential. Seth had been frustrated by it last year but it wouldn’t be changed anytime soon.

As soon as Chad starting drifting back on his broom towards the center of the flying crowd Seth knew what to expect next. Last year they had “claimed” that this portion of the flying skills portion was to see who could keep their broom in a rougher game. Seth saw it for what it really was: the players seeing who could mentally and physically take being on this team. All the fancy flying skills in the world meant shit if a player was going to fall off their broom in panic or outrage the second a Bludger was sent their way. The upperclassmen just knew the odds of a teammate sending it your way, just because, were higher than an opponent in a game. Another part of try-outs that Seth understood better the second time around.

Seth had guessed correctly: Chad suddenly veered left, and bulldozed both unsteady First Years off their brooms in one move. They would be bruised, but neither Madame Pomfrey nor Abby wouldn’t be needed just yet. Taking courage from Chad and trying to prove himself, a Third Year named Tyler, was the first to make an aggressive move towards the girls. He chose to single out the drama queen in a full face of makeup and jewelry, Allison Reynolds. Abby would have to get involved this time, but not for Allison. She had balanced on her broom, blocked the body slam from Tyler, and then turned to not only punch him in the face but also clip his broom so that both Tyler’s balls and head were bruised by the time he lost balance and fell off his broom. Allison, on the other hand, looked like she was bored and waiting for a photo shoot after the whole thing went down. She had even checked her hair to make sure her high blond ponytail was still in position. Seth had heard she was a Muggle-born and doubted she’d make it past the next round this year, but could definitely admire her spirit. She wasn’t afraid to brawl even if she didn’t have the experience or all the skills needed.

After that, it was a free for all. Chad half-heartedly went for Seth but both of them were distracted by Dan almost losing her seat, swinging herself back onto her broom and sending Bludger at an upperclassman. Seth couldn’t tell where she had gotten the Bludger, and from the look of shock on his face neither could Chad. She was small but packed a punch and controlled the Bludger as well as someone with years experience.

So far two of the tree First Year girls had shown potential. By the end of the second full contact loop of the pitch, Seth hadn’t seen a single person lay a hand on Renee but he had seen a lot veering away from her clutching wrists and elbows and hands protectively. She seemed to know exactly where to be to block anyone who tried to take her out. He could already tell this was going to be an interesting year on the team and was excited for it. 

An hour later, Seth left the field a member of the Hufflepuff House Quidditch Team. Joining him as team rookies were Renee and Dan as well as a Fifth Year. Allison had shown potential but had killed her chances as a sub when she told Grant that she would go find an actual mountain troll before she would let him touch her. He admired her spirit, but her timing was stupid; she didn’t have enough raw untamed skill to get away with that stunt as a complete rookie to the sport. If she had just shut him down in private that Grant could have saved face. He also doubted this would be the last time Grant harassed Allison.

 

~

 

##  Gryffindor Versus Slytherin Quidditch Game

_ “Welcome, welcome, one and all to the very first QUIDDITCH GAME OF THE YEAR! Take your seats in a timely fashion and keep all fighting to a minimum. Great, now that that’s out of the way let’s discuss the upcoming match and guess how many injured players will be sent to Madam Pomfrey… just kidding Headmistress!! _

 

_ Slytherin—yea yea yea pipe down, we all know you are excited—are still flying high, pun intended, from their Quidditch Cup win last year. The team we are seeing today is not the same. This year the squad is run by the ruthless Sixth Year Williams, who ended last year on a bloody note. He caught the season-winning Snitch but he broke his hand in the process. Gotta love a good down to the wire game. Ravenclaw were NOT happy about that last minute Bludger dodge. Back to this year—this Slytherin team has three new players, none of them First Years. Fun fact—Hufflepuff have the most First Years this year with a record of two! Slytherin are not built for speed this year but have a full line of returning Chasers. With rookie Beaters and a Keeper, it will be the balance of an experienced offensive with a less experienced defensive game.  _

_ Now for the Gryffindor rundown—and you can tell they are the favorites this game with that crowd response—What?! That wasn't biased Headmistress, it was a louder crowd response. Anyways… The Gryffindor team has a more balanced mix of experience versus new talent across their positions. They have a rookie Chaser and a rookie Seeker. Third year Avery is playing her first game as her team’s Seeker. She may be up against ruthlessness and experience in Williams but with a last name like that and that House at her back, she is used to overcoming biases and odds. What?! She is a Gryffindor Avery, and a damn smart one at that, that’s a fact.” _

Allison didn’t understand the heated argument going on between the student commentator and Headmistress McGonagall in the top of the stands. Probably just another “wizard thing” she didn’t have the backstory on. Next to Allison, Dan looked just as confused. Renee, on the other hand, looked like she understood completely.

“Avery was one of the worst Death Eaters—a different Avery, that is. Apparently, the Slytherin Keeper is trying out a broom specialized for Keepers. I wonder what the actual differences are?” Renee looked away from the field to see the two suspicious faces of her roommates.

“For someone from a Muggle household, you do tend to know a lot of magic culture.” 

Dan left it at that, but Allison knew that both of them were equally suspicious and curious of where Renee learned all the info that seemed to be in her head. The three girls had been roommates and students at Hogwarts for one and a half months at this point. Allison still had no idea what Renee’s friendly smile and helpful attitude were hiding but she had gained respect for the single-minded intensity Renee showed at the practices Allison had watched. 

At first, Allison had resented Dan and Renee for getting on the team. What did those two have that she didn’t? They were all from Muggle households, and they were all First Years who had athletic ability and picked up flying relatively easy. Allison knew Dan and Renee had faced each other in Muggle sports in the past but in reality the main difference between Allison and the other two were that she had the guts to shut down their misogynistic captain in front of his cronies. 

He had picked her to go after first. The sneer and oily voice, nothing Allison hadn’t experienced before at family work parties. In the past, it was all about saving face, all about doing nothing to damage the family image. ‘ _ This will be yours one day Allison, you can’t be written about in the papers just because you couldn’t handle one drunk who thought your legs looked good in a skirt. He’s Head of Accounting, get over it and go get me and your father another drink like the good daughter you are supposed to be. Don’t forget to smile.’  -Thanks, Mother.-  _

She was through with that smile and ignore shit. Her family wanted to disown her, fine! If she was no longer part of the family then fuck their outdated rules of etiquette. Allison had vowed to run her image to her own set of standards, and listening to some asshole get away with harassment because he had “power” was no longer part of that image. Allison was still pissed off at her family, but she was done wasting energy on it. 

She was also done wasting energy on the bitchfight that the Hufflepuff First Year Girls Dormitory had turned into. Yes, Dan and Renee had made the team and she hadn't, but Allison wasn’t going to let the boys get the benefit of the doubt and watch her be jealous about it. She had stood up for the two before when she actually couldn’t stand them. Now that she was gaining some respect for them it was easier. It also helped that the boys couldn’t handle the three of them together. 

Allison had started watching the Quidditch practices out of curiosity. She had heard through Seth about the club practices for those not on House teams and was going to those once a week. On practice nights, Allison would take some homework out to the stands and multitask. Her ball handling skills could use some work, she understood that, but where she felt natural was with a club in her hands. They hadn’t even let her attempt to be a Beater at the try-outs but she was learning the basics with the Club League.

The first time Allison had suggested some ways Dan could improve her broom handling, the witch had almost hexed her. It took until the next practice and that advice paying off before Dan apologized by way of smuggled food from the kitchens. She never actually apologized, but after that would heed Allison’s commentary from watching the practices. They weren’t friends or anything silly like that, but they were at the game together and had planned on spending some time on brooms together the following week without any assholes around to distract them from practicing. 

The pregame commentary was finally finished and both teams had taken the pitch. Unsurprisingly the girls had ended up seated with other Hufflepuffs. The upperclassman team members were close enough that the girls could hear them occasionally. Dan had made sure that Allison and Renee were enough cover so that the Quidditch rulebook she had open in front of her wasn’t apparent to the other teammates. 

Dan wanted to understand the actual rules of the game and realized her fellow teammates were not a good resource for that. After the first play of the game, Dan flipped a few pages and looked up with a shit-eating grin on her face.

“I knew Slytherin would come out swinging. Technically speaking, that swing was as close to illegal as you could get. I heard through the older boys that Hooch tends to see how the play goes before interfering with stoppage whistles all the time.”

Allison plaited her hair away from her face so she could focus better as she responded to Dan, “The Club boys say that Hooch plays advantage rules even though that doesn’t technically exist.”

“Like in rugby or hockey?” Renee said.

“That’s what I’ve heard.” Allison was interrupted by a whistle. “See now she hands out her first penalty of the game only after an almost brawl.”

“To be fair, the actual rules are up for interpretation. There are players but also semi-sentient spelled balls in play here,” Renee said.

“The Bludgers do make for some penalties hard to call.” Dan replied with a thoughtful look on her face.

“See how that Beater drops her height down lower that the rest of the players?” Allison said.

All three girls looked to the player in question. She was wearing the green and black robes of the Slytherin team with her curly black hair plaited back away from her face. 

“That’s Celena. She’s a second year who made the Slytherin team this year but hung around with the Club League last year. Apparently she has a nasty underhanded swing and rebounds a lot of Beater hits from other people that way.” Allison continued.

Renee sat a little straighter in her seat and focused on the Beater over the next ten minutes. Allison and Dan shared a smile over that but neither called Renee out on her focused attention yet.

“Both sides have strong Chasers but look at the cohesion of the Slytherin Beaters.” Renee pointed out. “ They predict each other's reactions enough to be able to keep the Bludgers under control.”

“They are almost playing zone defense with the Bludgers, do you see that?” Dan looked down at her book. “I don’t think the spells follow any patterns but they are able to be be where the Bludgers end up.”

“Look at how Gryffindor is reacting.” Renee started pointing out the different Chasers in the air.

“They are spreading out as well. Look, by centering the ball but keeping their passing options open the Bludgers have to commit. There is only 2 of them.”

“I get that, but there is also the Slytherin Chasers to deal with.” Dan said.

Allison was the one to respond. “Yea but Hooch can call them on their penalties unlike the Bludgers. Oh shit, did you see that dive for the Quaffle? Renee, you should practice your dives more.”

“It’s riskier, the Hoops are open then. The boys want me to leave the missed Quaffles to them and keep the Hoops covered.” Renee said without taking her eyes off the field. Her bright colored hair was up in a ponytail and kept flicking back and forth as she followed the play on the field. 

Allison could understand Renee and Dan taking advice from their teammates and learning the game more but she wished they would upset the status quo more. From the practices she watched Dan was the only Chaser willing to dive for missed balls. If the boys would recover the rebounds from missed shots then they were just setting  Renee up for more shots to be sent her way. If she could recover the ball then possession would be kept. 

Dan gave Allison a knowing look before glancing over at the boys and leaning closer to Allison. “We can’t take over the team if we get kicked off it before our first game Al. Oh by the way, Renee and I were gonna do some practicing on broom work just us next week if you wanted the broom time.” The fierce look in Dan’s was one of the reasons she had slowly gained Allison’s respect. They were all forces to be reckoned with.

“Thanks, for the invite. I’ll let you girls know once I know when our club is meeting this week. Oo Renee look at you girl go. She just unseated that chick.”

Renee sighed. “She’s not my girl Allison. I just want to understand her technique more. Was that the snitch?”

The entirety of the stands switched their focus to the two Seekers who had stopped their high spiral around the field and were neck in neck in a steep dive. Both had their arms outstretched chasing the gold blur that was the Snitch. At the last second a well aimed Bludger streaked right over the crouched Slytherin and clipped the Gryffindor in the shoulder.

Just like that the game was over and the stands exploded in noise. Slytherin had won the first game of the season.

 

~

 

##  Ravenclaw vs Hufflepuff

Seth walked out of the tunnel with the rest of his team to the cheers from the crowds and the lineup being announced overhead. He wasn’t starting but he was ready to get in there and prove a point. Dan was the only rookie starting, and she was at Chaser with two of the upperclassman who were already icing her out. Seth stood next to Renee in the substitutions area and watched the Ravenclaw team take the field. When Seth saw Laila take her position in from of the Hoops, he was glad she had a starting position this year, but he also knew there was no way his Chasers would get past her, especially if they were practically playing a man down.

Ravenclaw was the only other team this year that had a First Year on it, Jeremy Knox. He was a Chaser, and there was already talk of him inheriting the entire team one year even though he hadn’t even played a game yet. Patel was in front of the hoops for Hufflepuff. As the only Seventh Year to last on the team, he had earned his place there time and time again and was ready to show why. Seth had heard him bitching in the tunnel about how he wanted the Chasers to actually keep ahold of the Quaffle this year so he wouldn’t have to work so hard. He had been called lazy in return. 

Madame Hooch had already given Tyler and Chad a pregame “friendly reminders” session on what was legal and what wasn’t.  Seth wasn’t sure if that would actually help or if the two would now see how many illegal Bludgers they could send at Ravenclaw throughout the game. There was no bad beef with Ravenclaw, but most of the team resented them anyway. This was a focused team that actually tried and tried  _ together.  _ Of course, half of the Hufflepuff team hated them for no reason.

The Bludgers and Golden Snitch are released into the air, the Quaffle is thrown up and the game is on. Chad gets the first penalty of the game with the illegal use of Bludgers.

“Madam Hooch should have known better than to remind them of all the illegal plays,” Renee said as her eyes stayed on the air above them. Seth glanced sideways and wondered why prude with the crazy hair was talking to him now.

“Wymack knew better, but then the higher ups always underestimate how well he can read the team.” Seth had always felt something was off with Renee, but then something was off with the entire team. He hadn’t been around any of the girls much off the pitch. “Beth should share her winnings with Madam Hooch. The favored first penalty was on Tyler. He is usually more impulsive,”

“I thought he was the favored to be the first person on the field to aim a Bludger at Dan,” was the dry reply from Renee. She had quirked her eyebrow in comment without ever taking her eyes off the players.

“Well that too, Dan did turn him down after all. The bets around how extravagant Allison and Dan will eventually get in their dismissals of the boys are pretty entertaining to keep track of.”

“Please, if anyone thinks Dan would  _ actually— _ just pass it to Dan already! She has a gap a mile wide.”

“If Dan actually wants to improve the team as a whole,she should just suck it up, play along with one or two of the boys, nothing serious, just not the shit she’s currently pulling, soothe their egos and then they’ll actually acknowledge her on the field.

“Please, you aren’t that naive.” Seth had never seen Renee actually scoff at anything before.  The colored tips of her hair flew up as she shook her head. “She’s already done the damage, and if she lets up and plays into their games now, the tiny bit of respect she’s gained is gone. Don’t even pretend that you would respect her if she went on a date with any of those assholes. Merlin’s beard, Chad, do your job!”

“Well, if Naveen could stay on their broom better, the goals wouldn’t be open.”

“Well, if our Beaters actually protected our players instead of trying to compete for most fouls… Madame Pomfrey just took the pitch.” Renee looked torn between being concerned for their Keeper and already mentally preparing herself for her first game.

“Chad and Tyler are too caught up in their macho rivalry against the rule book. Stop looking at Naveen, he’ll be fine. Get your head in the game. Expect less help than Naveen had and you might stand a chance of keeping your broom.” Seth saw the change in Renne as she started to truly focus and mounted her broom. This was going to be interesting to watch. He was almost rooting for her.

As she kicked off her broom, she took a moment to look back at Seth, “When they put you in, don’t play into the bullshit of the rest of the team and ice Dan. Then all the crap you’ve taken from the upperclassmen to get on this team and all the hours you've spent to actually be a good player will be bullshit. Good luck out there.”

Naveen was taken off the field and the game resumed. Renee had her first opportunity to prove herself within five minutes. As expected, Chad and Tyler hadn’t even bothered sending Bludgers to help defend Renee. She blocked the ball cleanly and managed to get it past the other Chasers to an undefended Dan. Dan sped on her broom halfway down the pitch before the Quaffle was dropped due to a Bludger sent from Ravenclaw. Even with most of the team ignoring that one of the three Chasers, Hufflepuff managed to score some on Laila. They were only down by 20 points, with no sightings of the Snitch, when a fight broke out in the air and Seth was told to take to the air.

The fight was clearly all Hufflepuff, so Ravenclaw Chasers had the ball when Seth took his place with Dan and Grant in the air. Alfie and the Ravenclaw Seeker were starting to look restless when the Quaffle was put back into play. Seth only spared them one glance before focusing back onto the only thing that mattered, the Quaffle. The Snitch was Alfie’s job, not his.

The Ravenclaws moved as a unit; their effectiveness was obvious when viewed from the ground, but it was especially intimidating up in the air when deployed against Seth.. Tyler, who was somehow still in the game, sent a Bludger that knocked Dan out of the way instead of the Chaser with the ball and Ravenclaw made it down the pitch to Renee again. She blocked the shot and put the ball back into play by clearing it to Seth. Expecting the usual attack, the Ravenclaw team had shifted to double coverage of Grant with the third on Seth. After a fake, he got it to Dan who booked it down to the field with a player on her tail. The Quaffle was passed back to Seth as he swerved away from a Bludger sent at him. Grant was open for a pass but his shoulder was clipped by a well aimed Bludger and the ball was turned over. 

As the ball steadily gained ground back towards Renee, the crowd started going wild. Seth assumed the Snitch had been sighted but didn’t let it distract him and saw Dan refocus on the Quaffle similarly. The Snitch had distracted the other team, and a Bludger hit the Chaser with the ball instead of Dan who was gaining ground on her. Dan was able to recover the ball, and after some back and forth between Seth and Grant and Seth and back to Dan they were able to score right before the crowd went wild with the catch of the Snitch. All the Chasers turned to see Alfie looking murderous and George holding up the Snitch triumphantly. Another win on the books for Ravenclaw. 

Seth looked over at his team throughout the air and back on the ground. Dan was flying over to Renee to excitedly hug her roommate. Seth could see her mouth moving a mile a minute from half ways across the pitch. The rookies had taken the first step to truly being a member of the team.

 

~

 

##  Under a Tree on the Lawn- Nov

Renee wasn’t hiding. She wasn’t. She was enjoying the fresh air before winter started and they were cooped up inside the Castle. She was sick of studying at the library and had learned a Charm that warmed the blanket she was on the week before she wanted to use. She was appreciating the fall foliage. She was in denial and doing a bad job at it.

Renee had needed to get out, get out of the castle, get away from the upperclassman she really wanted to introduce to her knives, get away from the girl who still thought of her knives when in a mood. She wasn’t that girl anymore, the knives weren’t her life anymore. The hexes she had known since she was ten were “forgotten” along with that life. She would never use her knives again, or any of those curses. She just thought about them a lot, especially during Quidditch practices. Especially in the damp fall rain when some of her long healed scars would ache. 

Her dorm room was no longer a never ending battle zone, but it wasn’t a peaceful safe haven either. Dan and Allison had finally stopped picking each other apart when they were in their room but no real bonding had occurred yet. Renee figured if she really wanted to she could be the catalyst for that, but to be honest, she didn’t want to. Not yet. All three of them had history and the room was in a current stalemate, not a hostile one, but friendship was currently on hold. It was easier to be united in front of the assholes when they no longer hated the sight of each other though. 

Renee admired the perseverance of Dan and the shrewdness of Allison but she needed a break from it. She needed a break from the fierce blunt young women and their observations of their gentle, warm, religious, happy, kind roommate. Because that’s what Renee was now. She was kind—at least that was the person she played. 

Renee silently chided herself for her conversation with herself as she twirled a strand of bright pink hair. Her mother, adopted mother, not that it mattered, had gone over this extensively with her before. Renee was not playing a role; she was adjusting to a life she had been able to choose. Everything was about choice—she had been given the opportunity to foster with Stephanie but she had  _ chosen _ to learn to be her daughter. She had  _ chosen _ to give up her knives, she had  _ chosen  _ to be kind and understanding and to find her place with God. She had  _ chosen  _ to use her past experience to move forward and become the person she  _ wanted _ to be.

Renee wasn’t playing a new person, a new role, she was  _ choosing _ to live her life differently.

She still occasionally needed breaks from the knowing glances, the raised eyebrows when she got frustrated, the quiet huffs of laughter when she let some of her true opinions of the boys be said out loud. Allison and Dan no longer looked at her like she was this pure naive creature they would sully by being around, they knew enough to know better, but they didn’t look at her with understanding either. At least they didn't look at her with pity or fear. Renee would take that for now.

She still needed a break though, a break to just be. That was the true reason she found herself studying on a heated blanket outside in November. It was a sunny day and she was going to enjoy it. If being outside had the added bonus of taking her away from the Library and the Slytherin team members studying there, then that was just that, an added bonus. There was nothing that made Renee want to sharpen her knives and start practicing her hexes again more than the Slytherin Quidditch Team. They weren’t all terrible, but they reminded her of her past life. Of not being in charge, and following the schedule of someone else, the whims of someone else, the plans of someone else and just being a cog in the wheels. Of survival and skill but ruthlessness and single minded focus. 

They weren’t all evil, though. Renee could also understand what was needed to survive your circumstances at times. What was needed to use the skills you had to make the most of a bad situation and just handle your circumstances. She didn’t know the full details of what was going on with the team, but if any one part of the Slytherin House was still a holdout of the old twisted ideology of the Death Eaters, it was the team members and their families and heritages. 

She had come out here to get away from the Slytherin team, not to stew in the past because of them. Apparently, it wasn’t in her fortune to be able to avoid the House. Celena had spotted her across the lawn and was approaching with a steady gait aimed straight at Renee.

Celena, a fiercely determined Beater, was relentless on the pitch, but not cruel. She was in her Second Year, if only her first year as a House team member, and was a force to be reckoned with already. Seth knew her from the club Quidditch they both did the year before. Renee knew this because while Seth had been around trying to get Allison's attention, Renee had taken the opportunity to pick his brain. Seth was surprisingly perceptive and had a really good handle on team dynamics. He was very set that everyone had to work for and earn their spot, but he could also list the strengths and weaknesses of everyone. He played off how much he truly cared about the team but Renee saw right through the attitude.

Renee had gotten him talking about Celena and the year before, but then Allison had gotten pissed off when Seth made a bullshit macho man response and her information on the Slytherin had been cut short.

Allison had barely slammed the door behind Seth before turning around with a smirk. “Someone's pretty interested in a certain Slytherin beater!”

Dan joined in then. “What? This isn't news, she couldn't take her eyes off Slytherin during that game and has kept bringing up her technique ever since. Last time I checked the Hunter Green streaks in her braids for game day doesn’t actually affect the game.”

Renee knew they had just been teasing her and saw nothing wrong with it, but where could a single-minded, determined Slytherin fit into Renee's new life? What did that say about her if she chooses to hang out with people that would have fit better in her old life?

On the other hand, what did it say if she chose to run away? Because that was what she would be doing. She was setting up a new life and a new support network, and she could either choose to get to know the cute, talented girl better or choose to hide behind an old prejudice against Slytherins and write the girl off before actually knowing her.

Renee could already hear the advice Stephanie would give her. After all, Stephanie had chosen to give Renee a chance. Renee chose to try.

“Hi, Celena, what brings you out into the cold?” Renee asked to the blanket instead or to the pretty girl in front of her.

“Well, at first I was getting away from the team before I hit someone, and then a cute girl who looked like she was thinking way too hard caught my eye.”

Renee looked up sharply. “Watch who you say that around. I doubt your Captain would think highly of team infighting, especially if it was made public so carelessly.”

“What? You gonna rat me out, Renee? It might tarnish your wholesome, kind, couldn’t-harm-a-fly image.” Renee ignored the playful tilt of her head, the way one braid flipped over her shoulder, ignored that it was one of the green ones.

The hair at the nape of Renee’s neck rose at that comment. “What is that supposed to mean?”

“You don’t fool me. Anyone who has ever actually watched you on the pitch knows there’s something more behind that smile and kind attitude.” Instead of looking suspicious Celena was smiling. She was completely calm as she called Renee’s entire personality into question. 

“So you were watching me on the pitch?” Renee wished she could channel Allison in that moment, the arch of the eyebrow, or the flick of the hair, or the utter confidence that she knew what she was doing. She hoped her smirk came off playfully and not as if she was trying to decide whether to go for her knives because she had been noticed or bask in Celena’s smile  _ because she had been noticed _ .

Renee had been noticed because of Quidditch, because of her skill. Not because she was the goody two shoes who was too good to be true, not because she was “one of those bitches that needs to be put in her place.” She had been noticed because she was good at what she did on the pitch. Also, apparently, cute…

As Renee cleared some space beside herself on the blanket and Celena sat down with a matching smirk of her own, Renee decided she would definitely choose to give this a try.

“Of course I was watching you on the pitch, I always scout my competition.” The soft smile that was on Celena’s face said otherwise.

Renee had to smile at that and leaned a little closer. “Please, like your house considers us any competition.”

Celena’s brows pulled tight. “We aren’t one entity you know.” 

Renee scoffed, “Say that in front of your captain.”

Celena’s response was to relax and nudge her shoulder. “Ah, so you do have some spirit in you. I knew it. To be honest I didn’t come out here to talk Quidditch or my house. I could have stayed back in the library for that.”

Renee looked down in her lap and noticed that they both were fidgeting. She was startled by a bright harsh laugh from beside her. Renee looked to see Celena flick her braids behind her shoulder and then stare back up to the castle with a determined look on her face. 

“Fuck it, I should have just stayed up there if I was going to wuss out.” With that she turned her full attention back to Renee who started twirling her hair again in need of doing  _ something.  _ If she kept staring into those bright chocolate eyes she might do something stupid, like lean in and kiss Celena. Like play with her green braids instead of Renee’s own colored tips.

“So the real-” “Wuss out about…”

“Oh, sorry.”

“No really, you go.”

Renee was startled when Celena first reached over to still her hand in her hair. She was pleased when Celena kept holding her hand in between them on the blanket. 

“Here, I’m hogging all the warm blankets.” Renee opened her arm that was draped with a spelled blanket to offer Celena some of her warmth, and to get her to come closer. 

“Oh, you don’t have to do that. Here I am bothering you about nothing. I’ll let you get back to studying. I’m just wasting your time.” Celena shook her head and started to get up off the blanket.

Renee silently chided herself for being an idiot. “You aren’t. I would have told you to leave if I didn’t was to hang out with you. Here, the blanket is warm. I can charm a second if you don’t want to share one.”

Celena sat back down and started scooching closer to Renee with a  small smile hiding under her braids. She looked up right into Renee’s questioning gaze and took ahold of the blanket and draped it over both of them.

“If you are offering I’m not gonna turn down a good cuddle.”

“Oh I see, you are just here for the body heat. And I thought we were getting somewhere.” This felt good, Renee felt comfortable. 

“We would be if I stopped being an idiot.” Celena moved her hand to brush Renee’s bangs back. She slowly moved her hand to cup Renee’s jaw and leaned in as she softly asked, “May I?”

Renee’s only response was to finally kiss her back. 

 

~

 

##  Ravenclaw vs Slytherin Game

As Dan moved through the crowd of students heading down to the Quidditch pitch, she started to calm down.  _ This _ was where she belonged,  _ this _ was where she had a future. She had been in a funk since winter holidays, and the first Quidditch game of the New Year was exactly what she needed. 

Dan had sent Renee and Allison ahead of her to the stands. She knew what section they would sit in. Dan would have been with them already if she hadn’t gotten distracted with a call from home. She had just been finishing up a call from her only true friend back home, her “sister,” about how her audition had gone over winter break. Dan wasn’t looking forward to stripping over the summer, but it provided her with the money she needed to get her aunt off her back and get school supplies for the next year. Means to an end, that’s all it was. Plus, the girls at this place apparently looked after each other and were a good group. She’d take that over other jobs any day. 

Her friend knew who to contact that would ignore the pesky little issue of her age and had been following up as well as just catching up in general. She had gotten caught up in a rant about the previous week’s practice, when she noticed the time and told Renee and Allison to go ahead of her to the pitch. 

After saying bye, she had been about to follow her roommates when her phone had lit up  _ again,  _ this time from her aunt.

That call had gone about as well as expected. Now Dan was finally on her way to the Quidditch game. It was Ravenclaw vs Slytherin, and the Hufflepuff Common Room had been full of wagers being exchanged about all parts of the game. Dan herself was rooting for Ravenclaw; they were a team that truly wanted to be better. They wanted to be the best because they  _ were _ the best. They didn’t care about the trophy on the line as much as they cared about the sport, they worked their asses off, but they weren’t afraid to try new techniques and were always looking at the sport in different ways. They wanted to be the team that  _ knew,  _ that  _ understood _ the game the most, and watching them play was inspiring.

Up against them were Slytherin, the well-oiled machine that was so technical their practices could have come out of textbooks. They lived Quidditch, there was a certain way to play, ruthless and with exacting precision, and that was the only way they played. In general, Dan tended to think of all of them as asshole robots, but according to Renee some of them actually had souls. If you were in Slytherin and wanted to play, you had to play by the team’s rules, as simple as that apparently. Renee said that they were more intimidating from the outside. They had a single focus towards victory and were mean at times, but only if they thought they were wronged.

Personally, Dan was waiting for Renee to finally admit that Celena was her girlfriend to Allison and herself. She had seen them studying together occasionally, and the other Beater was blunt but not cruel and was very quick witted. Dan was, in particular, excited to see how the precision of the Slytherin Beaters matched up against the understanding and causal flow of the Ravenclaw Chasers.

When she reached the pitch and looked in the stands, Dan immediately found the girls, near but not part of the rest of the House team. Close enough to discuss plays and moves if they wanted but far enough away to ignore the boys as well. Allison had, of course, managed to make her Hufflepuff striped scarf look high fashion and had worn black skinny jeans and a gold-embroidered top. Renee’s simplicity almost looked rumpled next to her. Renee had been trying to charm her scarf to include quaffles that flew around on the yarn but had only managed so far to add a hologram Quaffle.

The night before had been full of Charms discussion and if it would be better to just enchant yarn and knit it herself. Allison had pointed out that they all knew someone who was known for being skilled in Charms: Celena. Renee had just smiled to herself and kept reading through the “enchanted hobbies” book from the library.

Dan settled into the stands next to the other two just in time for the pre-game announcements to end and to watch Madam Hooch meet the Team Captains on the pitch. 

 

~

 

##  Hufflepuff vs Slytherin

Renee was very grateful for her new life. She was grateful for Stephanie, she was grateful for everyone at Hogwarts. She never had to worry about if her knives were an inch too far away from her reach under her pillow. She didn’t have to worry about who she had to keep happy to get food or to prevent a beating. She had a group of friends that liked her and respected her not because of who she had killed or cut up but because of who she was in the classroom, in the Common Room, on the pitch. Renee was very grateful for where her life was now, she worked very hard for it. 

That being said, there were times Renee wished she could scare the living shit out of her teammates so that they would listen and stop acting like children. This was one of those times. There had only been one game since Celena and Renee started hanging out more. It had been a Slytherin game. After all their games, all Slytherin players were demanded to be available for whatever was planned for them post-game. The following day though, Celena and Renee had found hot drinks and the comfiest chairs in the very back of the library and had gone over the game. Renee loved the insight that Celena had into the game and the dedication that she showed just by putting up with the rules and regulations of her House Team alone. 

Today, though, they were playing Slytherin and at this point Renee was almost rooting for Slytherin. 

Celena, of course, was playing a very precise game in synch with her other Beater and they were wreaking havoc on the Hufflepuff Chasers. Renee’s own Beaters were acting like children who couldn’t make up their minds to see who could get away with more before being thrown out of the game, who could actually disrupt the Slytherin precision, or who could piss off their own captain more. Hufflepuff could have been on the board by now, but they weren’t.

Dan had stolen the Quaffle beautifully after it was knocked out of the hands of a Slytherin Seventh Year.  Seth was supporting her and halfway down the field Ryder decided he was going to be helpful for once. The Chasers had been gaining momentum and ground when Tyler had fucked it all up. A Bludger that Tyler had deflected from hitting Leo caused Ry to swerve and drop the Quaffle. The team didn’t act like a team, all the skill and focus in the world, which they didn’t have anyway, couldn’t hold up against a team as cohesive and precise as Slytherin. 

And it was frustrating as Hell.

Renee knew too much competitive spirit was bad. She knew that the person she was striving and working so hard to be shouldn’t get so caught up in a game against a team that tried harder and was just technically better. She knew all this, she knew she should be supportive, but she was sick of it. She would always be supportive of Dan, Seth was growing on her and Ryder wasn’t half the asshole he was at the beginning of the year. Some of them were redeemable but Renee was sick of only focusing on the good in her teammates, of focusing on all the shit they were going though that made them act the way they were. Renee wanted a team to be proud of to go along with the House she was proud to be in, the friends she was proud to have, and the life she was proudly working so hard for. 

Renee looked away from Madam Hooch awarding more penalties, this time against both teams, to see that Naveen was storming off the pitch. 

“I am fucking sick of this game and continuously getting scored on. You fucking try to do better.” Naveen spat at Renne as he headed towards the water bottles and downed one. Renee was not surprised at all when he pulled out a flask and downed some of that as well.

“Well, what are you doing standing here watching me? Go get in the bloody game!”

With that Renee, mounted her broom and kicked off up into the air and went and took her position guarding her the Hoops.

From the ground, the Slytherin team seemed fast. It was nothing compared to watching them speed down the fielding passing around all the Hufflepuffs, heading straight at Renee. 

But she was not going to let some fucking school boys intimidate her. As they sped down the field, Renee watched their brooms and the way their hips shifted to predict which way they were driving the ball. She followed them as they outpaced the entire Hufflepuff team except for Renee, and all that attention paid off. She was protecting the correct Hoop. They were aiming the shot when the crowd went wild.

The Golden Snitch had been caught by Slytherin. No surprise there. There was no shaking hands or civil words exchanged between the two teams as they all flew back to center field and touched down. Madam Hooch seemed as relieved as the rest of them that the game was over. 

Renee walked over to Dan, and the two of them started back to the Locker Room because neither of them had the energy to deal with the in-fighting that was going on behind them. Renee felt a nudge from Dan and looked up in time to see Celena mouth “great tracking” before heading into her team’s area. Dan knew better than to draw too much attention to it after the game they had just had. She just smiled and said, “Hmmm. Great Tracking, we’ll see what conclusions Allison can draw from that.”

Renee was going to go take a hot shower, grab some food and warm drinks and spend the night with her two best friends. She was already looking forward to hanging out with Celena the next day.

 

~

 

##  End of Year Party

Seth checked his watch. It had been a full ten minutes since Allison had drank some water and she was still keeping it down. This was progress. 

Allison shakily sat up from the pillow nest she had been leaning on and managed to put her hair into a decent looking ponytail, even though she was pissed out of her mind. Well pissed, or drugged, or potioned, Seth wasn’t quite sure specifics but he knew Allison didn’t have her wits about her.

Allison took another sip of water with an arched eyebrow, her attempts at composure were undermined by her unstable hands.

“I drank the fucking water, I haven’t puked on you in at least fifteen minutes and I am in a comfy blanket nest. Seth, you can fucking go now with a clear conscience, or whatever the fuck is keeping you here.”

Seth sighed.

“See, if this is such a burden to you, fuck off. I don’t know what the hell this room is other than a godsend. Water, hair clips, pillow and rubbage bins, everything we needed. I sent a note with a tracer charm in it to Renee. She and Celena will be here to pick me up and get me home. Piss off and leave me be miserable in peace.”

“Allison, shut the fuck up! They fucking attacked you! Sue me for wanting to see you back with your friends not roofied and wandering the halls by yourself.” Seth wanted to strangle her, he was helping her and she was still being a grade A bitch. Why the  _ fuck  _ was he still helping her?

“Chad and his cronies are assholes. What, did you shoo them off so you could take the spoils for yourself? Is that why you are being nice, to play the long game and take a shot at getting the ice queen bitch into your bed?” Allison spat out. Her glare was half feral.

The only thing that kept Seth from screaming right back at that bitch, was trembling water glass clutched in her perfectly manicured hands. She was still shaking.

“The door is fucking open Allison, I don’t have you trapped here. Hell, if you could walk by yourself right now, you’d be out the door and we both know it. If Celena and Renee are coming, then just stop being a bitch for five seconds and we can wait for them here.” 

Allison huddled in on herself and dropped her voice back to normal pitches. “Don’t act all surprised that I’m a little skeptical of you being my knight in shining armour.  You fucking follow them around all year, you are an asshole upperclassman Quidditch player in the making and we both know it. I can’t fucking remember the end of the party.” 

She carefully set the glass back down onto the table and looked Seth in the eyes. “I remember stumbling out of a room with Grant screaming after you. With you holding my shirt over my chest. Then next thing I knew we were here.”

Allison left out the part where she was crying and screaming in the Room of Requirement, or at least he thinks that where they are, when he first tried to get her to sit on the pillows. She doesn’t mention the offer of a blowjob that he turned down- if only he waited five minutes so she wouldn’t gag on him first.

Allison had her hackles up, rightfully so. Hell, Seth didn’t fully understand why he was going out of his way to help her. He would never have left anyone in a situation like that. 

“Finally gonna knock some humility into that bitch.” 

Seth would never forget the proud smirk on Grant’s face as he saw Allison alone in that room with her shirt already off. Grant had fucking laughed, he has smiled so hard Seth had been reminded of a deranged clown.

No, Seth would never have turned his back on anyone in that situation- but he didn’t know why he was still fighting to help her more. Allison had made her point very clear, and was now still glaring at him while wrapped up in a bright orange crocheted blanket. Her eyes were less puffy, and her breathing has evened out from the frantic hiccups of before. 

He could just leave her here.  Renee and Celena were coming. Hell, they were actually her friends. She would let them take care of her. He had done his piece. He could leave, he could go hunt down Grant and and give him a piece of his mind. 

Seth sighed again and paced back to the chair that was mysteriously sitting a comfortable distance away from the table with supplies. He fidgeted with is sweatshirt and kept brushing his hair out of his eyes. His hands wouldn’t stay still. Why was he  _ doing this? _

Seth’s thoughts were interrupted by noises coming down the hall.

“Ren, look the color changed, she’s right around this corner.”

“AL, AL are you close by love?” Renee’s voice was clear as heavy footsteps entered the doorway.

Allison smiled at the sound of her roommate’s voice. Just a quick twitch of the lips and a relaxing of the brows, but a smile the same.

“Renee, Celena, hi.”

As Renee hugged Allison gently and started softly talking with her Celena squared up again Seth. He was not going to deal with this shit. 

“I see that you girls have her. I’ll be off.”

Seth turned and left before he lost his nerve and checked to see if Allison had been looking at him.  He just wanted to sleep for ages and forget this whole horrible night.

 

~

 

##  Closing Ceremony

On the way to the Great Hall, Allison was still mentally triple checking her wardrobe.  She had to make sure that the outfit she was wearing would both compliment the maroon and gold that would take over the Hall and represent her house, the one she had begrudgingly started to love. Most importantly, she had to look like HBIC. She had to show those fucking boys, those slimeballs, that they hadn’t rattled her. That she would not change anything because she  _ intimidated  _ some fuckboys who thought the  _ proper  _ way to  _ teach the uppity bitch a lesson _ was to  _ roofie her fucking drink. _

The worst part was that she hadn’t even been able to save herself. Fucking Seth had saved her. Seth, of all people. He had spent all year being macho with the boys, trying to prove himself by taking their shit and dealing it back. He showed all the signs of just another Hufflepuff Quidditch asshole in the making. He wouldn’t ignore Dan on the field, but he sure as hell didn’t approve of Wymack wanting Dan to be Captain next year. He hadn’t been as vocal as the others at practice, but he had made his opinion perfectly clear when he had approached the girls after. 

He had walked towards Dan and Renee and had called out, “You might want to work on your defensive broom maneuvers before next practice.” Allison and Dan had both read it as a threat, but Renee had read it as a realistic warning.

That Seth, the Seth who tried too hard and tried to bury his obvious issues under the tough guy act. The same Seth who still hung out with his Club Quidditch buddies from the year before. The same Seth who had offered to punch someone for Laila. The Seth who was just angry at everything and everyone. The Seth who started a fight with a Slytherin because he was pissed about the game and this First Year happened to pass him in the hall.

That Seth had defended her. That Seth had gotten her safely back to her dorm and had interrupted Renee and Celena hanging out in the Common Room to help put her to bed. 

The Seth that looked up from his seat at the table when she walked in full of power and bravado and gave her a nod of the head. Well, good thing summer was coming up so she could figure out what the hell was with Seth. 

She gave him a smirk and then sat down next to Renee and Dan. A very smiley Dan who was bursting at the seams sitting next to a smirking Renee. This could not be good.

Dan couldn’t even wait for Allison to sit down before exclaiming, “It’s official! I’m Captain next year! Also, don’t think we missed that moment between you and Seth. Maybe he does have redeeming qualities after all.”

“From what I’ve heard, who the fuck knows which Seth we will have to deal with after a summer with his at-home-squad. You all heard the rumours of how he apparently ‘self medicated’ over break and almost was hospitalized.” Allison definitely couldn’t forget those. What did they mean? Which were true? Did it matter?

“Everyone has dark shit in their past, if that’s one thing you’ve noticed about most Hufflepuffs here,” Renee said quietly but with determination.

Renee had that glint in her eye that meant she was remembering some shit, the shit she would barely talk about, and only on really bad nights when they were all crammed on one bed together. Allison still didn’t understand Renee, but she had grown to respect the girl immensely.

Allison had had enough serious shit lately. “We can leave whatever might happen next year to next year. Let’s celebrate the NEW CAPTAIN! Oh, fuck off, y’all can be happy for your new Captain, or you can fucking move.” That would be a good distraction, fighting some of her hopefully future teammates. They could wait until a fucking practice to give Dan shit.

Renee tentatively asked next, “How are you feeling today? You look good, but last night was pretty rough.”

Allison could tell her friends were just looking out for her, but she was already over it. She didn’t want to fucking deal with it, so she wouldn’t.

“Of course I look good Renee. Fuck them. More important things, Dan, how’s it feel to be Captain?”

Dan eyes lit up and she sat up straighter, “I’m not Captain yet and you know it! I have talked to Wymack though about potential areas of improvement to start with. There’s so much fucking  _ potential  _ and it’s being fucking wasted.”

Renee patted Dan on the shoulder and shared a look with Allison. This was going to last a while.

“Kicking off all returning players, except you two of course, wasn’t his advice was it?” Allison said as she started filling her plate. 

“I wish. No, he did have good insight though. We talked about changing try-outs around some. About ways that I can clearly take over but not have the old guard completely revolt, that fun stuff.”

Allison remembered a frantic phone call from earlier. “Renee, everything get sorted with your travel arrangements?”

“Yea, I’m gonna take some trains to meet Stephanie since she won’t be make it to Kings Cross for a couple hours anyway. Get my fill of London, then meet up with her. How about you?” Renee tentatively asked. They all knew her family would never let her back in if they could get away with it without getting brought up on charges.

“Eh, same old. They’ll  _ graciously allow  _ me to mooch off them for the summer as long as I act as if all is well. As if they aren’t the ones who made me choose. God forbid magic bring any harm to the family name. Fuck it, I’ll hang around with the usual crew that I can at least stand and sneak off for broom practices in the back woods.”

“Just don’t get caught. I can’t put you on the team next year if you aren’t here.” Dan was always so focused on Quidditch. 

“Eh, it’s our property, just more secluded than the Tennis Courts.” 

Dan rolled her eyes, “OH- your private woods, sorry for me assuming they might be -gasp- public.”

Allison push her hand to her chest and sighed dramatically, “But then I might run into  _ plebeians,  _ Mom would be horrified. On a  second thought…” That could be fun.

As Headmistress McGonnagal stood up to give the final speech of the year Allison pushed away thoughts of her summer and focused on what she had here at school. Where she actually belonged and thrived. Fuck her family, she would play around for the summer but they should know better than to expect her to just roll over.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And we have more Foxes! Hope you enjoyed them as much as I did playing with this idiots.


	3. Year Three

Madam Hooch and Professor Wymack didn’t know what to expect as they sat down for this year’s sorting ceremony. First Years, with the weight of heritage sitting firmly on their shoulders, had definitely faced this ceremony before, but the last time this much talk surrounded a sorting it had been for The Boy Who Lived. This year it was three students who were watched closely, three who already had their destiny partially determined according to some. They weren't related by blood, but they were in the same family.

Ever since the Second Wizarding War, Hogwarts, and sorting in particular, was less related to blood. The world had not changed overnight, but the old school, Pureblood, family must follow family way of thinking was not as widespread or rigid. There were exceptions, the Moriyamas being one of the staunchest Pureblood clans still alive and thriving. Wymack knew this had more to do with organized crime than it did with Pureblood families being able to survive anything, but that was a well-kept secret from most. 

Professor Wymack watched the First Years silently and hoped that some of what he had heard wasn't true; they were still kids even if they had all the goals and aspirations in the world. Human beings were not something to be bought, or traded, or turned into a monetary long term investment. Diversifying a family's wealth should not include buying kids and training them to be in debt to the family and then lining them up for Quidditch fame and fortune regardless of the cost to those actual people. Wymack, in reality, knew better than to discard all the rumors, especially when he knew what he knew about the Moriyamas. Combined with his hard-won knowledge about how life actually worked, he tried not to dwell on the current fate of the son of one of his friends and past lovers. Kevin Day’s mother had been a brilliant quickwitted athletic human being, but she was no longer around and there was no use dwelling on that. The hall was silent as Headmistress McGonagall stepped forward with her scroll and called the first name.

~

“Boyd, Matt!”

The tall boy that sat down on the stool next had not yet grown into his immense height, still awkward and uncomfortable in his too big limbs. He sat awkwardly on the chair like so many before him who were not comfortable with their size yet. He had the fight in him from both of his parents, but had turned it against himself, unlike his parents who had turned it on others; his mother with noble reasons and his father not so much. The hat recognized a child of divorce, this one more potentially susceptible to poison than others.

_ Hello there, Matt, do you see yourself in Gryffindor like your mother before you or Ravenclaw like your father before you? _

_ I’ve been told enough times that I’m a coward, that I am not smart enough to stay away from temptation, that I am not strong enough to fight my own battles, or smart enough to stay away from them. How would I fit into either of those houses? My mother taught me how to box, to use that as a focus, an escape, to keep me away from other things, but that is not a skill that is anything special. I can’t even do that right; I’m too clumsy and hesitant. I’m not as graceful, as powerful, as determined as her. She can take on anything. I don't want it enough apparently; I don't have the drive or discipline apparently. Why the hell have me learn it if I will suck at it, why coach me if you think I’m worthless? I'll grow into it… yeah, sure, ok. _

_ Do you even want to be here, Matt? What do you want to do at Hogwarts, where do you see yourself in all of this, where do you want to be? _

_ On a broom, the color of my robes isn’t as important. On a broom I can escape the bullies, the drugs, the temptations; I can focus and put work into something meaningful, somewhere I can make a difference. My mother taught me strength to punch, that’s enough strength to swing a club. I can be there for my team, and if I suck at that then I will just work harder. I will not let them down, it doesn’t matter who they are, they are my team. On a Quidditch pitch, there is honor in fair play, in supporting your teammates, and having them at your back supporting you. There is friendship to be found on the pitch, on a broom. I know that is not a future, that is not a life plan, but that is what I want. I don’t know where I see myself in the future, but I want to see myself on a broom guarding my team.  _

_ You don’t know where you see your future, but I do. _

_ “ _ HUFFLEPUFF!” __

_ ~ _

“Day, Kevin!”

Kevin Day was determined and impatient for his sorting to be over and official. The hat could tell that he thought this whole ceremony was pointless and a waste of time, that he already thought he knew where he belonged. He belonged on the pitch, training and getting used to the new stadium conditions that were different than back home, he belonged in the air behind Riko and beside Jean. He needed to be able to account for the different air currents and how sound worked in this particular pitch. Knowing every inch of his playing ground was just as important as knowing every move of his broom and the thoughts and movements of his teammates. Quidditch was a team sport, after all, everyone had to be perfect to be a perfect team. That was Kevin’s goal: he was going to bring Slytherin Quidditch back to its rightful place, with Riko at its helm and Jean at his side.  

The hat mentally sighed while looking into Kevin’s mind. So much potential, so many possible bright futures, and this man thought his future was already decided. One he thought had been decided for him. He was unafraid of hard work but not truly loyal, very bright but not open minded to knowledge in general; he only cared about Quidditch and what was useful knowledge to Quidditch. He wasn’t particularly brave or courageous. He knew where he belonged, or where he thought he belonged, on the pitch with the best team on the pitch. The hat debated separating Kevin from Riko on purpose, for his potential, but there was only so much room in the rules, and Kevin would do anything to be on top in Quidditch and be perfect on what he thought was the destined perfect court.

“SLYTHERIN!”

Kevin was already forming a workout schedule that was flexible depending on how his classes came into play as he was getting on the stool and heading over to the Slytherin table.

~

“Moreau, Jean!”

The hat mused that the dark haired boy that took the stool next was just as set in his ways but less determined and proud about it than his previous childhood friend, Kevin Day.

_ What brings you here instead of Beauxbatons, Monsieur Jean? You are the first in your family to be sent here to Hogwarts, why the change now? _

_ Family, what family? The family who got involved with the mob, the family who would rather sell their own son than be held responsible for their own stupidity. That family? I have been informed that they are no longer my family, I am now the property of the Moriyamas and will do whatever is required of me from Riko so you might as well put me in Slytherin now. _

_ Slytherin? Do you see yourself as a Slytherin, Monsieur Moreau? _

_ Well, Riko is going to be one, Kevin now is one; I am already Riko’s property, so I belong in his House. I have to do what his family says, pay the debt. That’s what my dad did, so I guess I am living in my family’s legacy after all. _

_ You have survived this far Jean, I think you underestimate what truly drives you… _

“SLYTHERIN!”

~

“Moriyama, Riko!”

Riko Moriyama approached the stool and hat on top of it without any trepidation on his face or pause in his step. As he sat down on the stool and the hat was placed on his head, his future was already clear for all to see. 

This young boy was from a long line of Slytherins, legitimate or illegitimate, and already had his mind made up. Even if the hat wanted to be difficult, which sometimes was better for the student in the long run, Riko did not fit anywhere else; he was a Slytherin through and through. He was quick witted on the Quidditch pitch, but the hat could tell he was stubborn and close-minded without having to dig deep. It definitely was not just in the way he treated his childhood friends, if those memories have anything to show, and he came from a family that cared more about birthright than blood when it came to loyalty. 

This boy definitely had nerve, and the hat could tell he would dare anyone that tried to stand against him until he ruled his own kingdom. He would not let anything stand in his way, especially not “chivalry” or “knowledge.” He entered the school already knowing what his legacy would be; he would do anything to make sure that happened. The hat had already seen Riko’s long-reaching plans and ambitions in the thoughts of the young Jean and Kevin, who didn’t dare dream or dare for any house other than Slytherin, who didn’t dare to dream of anything not involving Riko. Riko was forcing those two into roles so that he could have his perfect court and reign. The hat was going to save the little brat the trouble of even having to think…

“SLYTHERIN!”

As the boy hopped off the chair, the last thoughts to be heard before the hat was taken was,  _ Obviously I am a Slytherin, that’s a no-brainer. That cap knew better than to try to break me up with what is mine; the perfect court has been put into motion. _

 

~

##  Hufflepuff Quidditch tryouts

“I still say you should keep tradition if for no other reason than so I can knock Avery off his fucking broom.”

Dan reminded herself for the umpteenth time, she was Captain now. She had to corral the entire team, including her two best friends. “Allison, we’ve talked about this. There are different ways to test people’s skills than seeing how many illegal moves we can pull in one warm up lap.”

“Well, you know me, figured I’d ask one last time. Plus, you know the boys won’t give a fuck and will do it anyway.” It was early Saturday morning after the third week of classes, how the fuck did Allison look like she was about to go to a photo shoot for Quidditch sportswear instead of try-outs? Dan had made peace with Allison’s knack for always looking perfect last year. It was still annoying though. She had barely been able to keep food down, let alone get all pretty before the shitshow that practice was about to be. 

No. Dan wouldn’t go down that road. She, and Allison, and Renee had talked late into the night multiple times in the past week preparing for this. These try-outs were important for all of them. Dan was Captain now, and she would damn well act like it. The team wouldn’t change and shape itself up. Renee was slotted to be the starting and main Keeper since Patel graduated the year before. According to the House gossip tree, he was already on the run from the Ministry due to some illegal gear shipments. Dan herself had put money down that it wasn’t true. She knew Patel; if the Ministry was after him, he would have been caught by now.

Back to practice, back to what matters. Quidditch… and not fucking up or getting detention for strangling a teammate one week into school. As the three females of the team neared the Quidditch pitch, Dan was proud to see all of them gear up in their own ways. Allison applied one last charm to make sure she stayed looking fierce and put together before squaring her shoulders and marching right over to Tyler.

“You’re back. Just because your mate has some delusions of being in charge of things this year, don’t expect any favors.”

Dan tried to keep the laugh under her breath as she recognized the glint in Allison’s eyes.

“Well you see, asshole, I’m glad to hear that. I wouldn’t want to waste this perfect opportunity to shove your sub-par flying skills in your face just because you were going easy on me.”

“Sub-par, why don’t you make sure you line up near me for the laps and then we will see who is sub-par.” Tyler was already puffing up just like Allison had known he would.

“It would be my pleasure.”

Dan turned her focus to the others arriving. Allison and Renee could handle themselves; Dan watching over them wouldn’t do any of them any favors. She pushed down the trepidation and took a moment to just stand there as Captain of the team. The Hufflepuff Quidditch Team, but her team. Everyone was assholes, but then it wouldn't be the same if they weren’t, and Dan was sick of watching such potential be thrown away because of egos and testosterone and personal issues. She was tasked with getting their shit together.

First order of business, getting a team together for the year. Naturally, the returning upperclassman member stuck together off to the side, throwing insults and trying to hide their excitement of being back on the pitch. That was their weakness, and it was one Dan was willing to exploit. 

They all loved Quidditch, they all loved flying up in the air, the thrill of getting a jab in past Madam Hooch’s watchful eye. They loved shoving it in the other teams’ faces that Hufflepuff wasn’t going to roll over and make it easy for anyone. They didn’t play like a team, but they were all a lot more similar than anyone would care to admit. Quidditch was addictive and dangerous at times, and required many skills and determination, and Dan would not have it any other way. She did not wake up early all summer to get flying drills in, hidden in the overgrown parks before heading to work, just for some assholes to walk all over her the first chance they had. Dan caught Renee’s eye and the comfort in them and then stepped forward to all assembled.

“Good morning. For those of you who don’t know, I am Dan Wilds, and I am the Hufflepuff House Captain.” She heard some mumbled insults and “for now’s” from the peanut gallery but ignored them like always. “We have a full morning planned ahead of us. Returning members are not guaranteed positions, there will also be players trying out for multiple positions. It is time to change some things around here, and if you don’t like it, then you don’t have to be on the team.”

The grumbling off to her left had intensified at that, but Dan just found Chad and stared him down as she continued.

“We will start with some flying warm ups and skills. Please line up by threes and mount your brooms. This is for warm up and then we will start agility. Reaction to contact and dirty play WILL NOT be part of this drill. The first round of cuts will be made after the agility skills. Let’s go, MOUNT UP.”

In the stands, Dan noticed Wymack, their unofficial adviser and coach, and Headmistress McGonagall as well as Madam Hooch were watching. They watched all the try-outs. Madam Pomfrey was absent, but Abby, her apprentice who had found her calling later in life, was in the stands with the other Professors. 

Scattered across the stands were the other Houses. Slytherin and Gryffindor had already held their tryouts. The newest additions to the Slytherin team were sitting tall and proud with the rest of their team. Dan knew the look of crazy, and that kid called Riko may have most people fooled, but Dan wouldn’t go near him with two shield charms and a knife. Jean being at Hogwarts instead of Beauxbatons was a scandal in itself but apparently, he wouldn’t leave Riko’s side. The last of the trio, Kevin Day, looked at everything with disdain always. His mother was apparently a Quidditch prodigy in her own right before she died. She and Riko’s uncle had played together. 

Their Captains and some players were there, as well as the upperclassmen of the Ravenclaw team. Ravenclaw was normally the last team to hold tryouts. Rumor was, it had something to do with gathering data and information about group dynamics, as well as motivations in general, before holding tryouts and testing skill and motivation regarding the sport itself. Even without the newest members, Ravenclaw had been holding practices for returning members since the first week of classes. 

Dan finished her first lap of the stadium with Renee at her side and braced for the second lap. There were many bets currently in play for how these try-outs would go, and if Dan would break before a new team was even picked. There were also bets for who else would walk off the pitch. For the second lap, she dropped back into the thick of the players. If the upperclassmen really wanted to test her, then, by all means, she was ready to get this over with. 

 

By the time tryouts were halfway over, there were still no reasons for Abby to leave her seat and come down to the pitch. 

“This might be a record for Hufflepuff tryouts. But then, we are about to start scrimmaging, so doubt it will last much longer.” As always, Allison had a point and also made Dan want to dowse her in water. 

“Most of the bruisers from the warm ups have either stomped off or been cut already. Chad and Tyler and the like may talk and push the limits, but they wouldn’t risk their spots. The only thing they enjoy more than harassing their own teammates is harassing other teams during games. They are assholes, but they know they need to be on the team to do that.” Renee, as per usual, calmed Dan down and also made her want to hug her roommate. Time for that after a team was picked.

The second warm up lap had gone as expected, some returning players had tried roughing it up a little but couldn’t get past Renee, Dan, and Allison to the newbies without risking actually getting thrown out before their skills were even tested. During flying skills and agility training, Dan had consulted Wymack and then made her first cuts. If they couldn’t fly, then their other potential skills were irrelevant. She lost some more players when they broke up into positions. Dan had, from the beginning, planned on switching up the lineup. She was losing at least one Beater after this year and had already lost her starting Keeper and Seeker. 

The last test of the try-outs was live scrimmages. She had 18 potential players left and wanted a solid roster of 12-15 for the season. Her starting line-up wouldn’t be finalized until closer to the first match. Only one first year was still in the group, Matt Boyd. He was too wary of the upperclassmen for Dan’s taste, but he had the potential to be a strong Beater. He was in the gangly phase of his growth spurt and was already showing potential for height as well as wide shoulders. Tyler and Chad wouldn’t be around forever and, all illegal plays aside, they brought a fierceness and power to the team that would need to be replaced.

Dan was giving Matt one final chance to prove himself in these scrimmages. She was keeping Tyler and Chad on one side to test Matt and Seamus, a third-year potential Beater, against an experienced pair. Seamus had the drive and wasn’t afraid of any of the players or Bludgers but was not as steady on his broom and kept overestimating his strength and not adjusting accordingly in his swings. 

Matt, on the other hand…

Allison interrupted Dan’s musing with her lack of tact as always. “That First Year has the potential to be hot. Too bad he still moves and acts like he’s the littlest on the pitch. ….”

“Looking at First Years? Doubt Seth will like that much.” If Dan didn’t know Renee as well as she did, she would have never been able to notice the smugness in that comment.

“Hooking up outside the literal broom closet doesn’t count as anything and you know it. Back to actual business. Dan, why is Matt still here? He has the potential and will be a force to be reckoned with in a year or two, but he has no balls. I’ve seen him off the pitch. He’s switched direction before in the hallways to avoid some of the boys. He’s afraid of something, and Seth and Tyler would never take him seriously and train him.” No one could ever claim that Allison would let something as silly as boys get in the way of her true goal: getting on the team. Dan admired that.

“He obviously has some background, he’s comfortable on the broom, and has good awareness of all the different positions on the field, and what to look out for. His skills were good, and he definitely has the strength and will only get stronger.” Renee’s advice was always on point and based off of keen observation. She always had a keen eye for everything going on, even if she was stuck near the hoops most of the time.

Dan noticed that some players were getting restless off to the side and mentally prepared herself for the last part of the trials. She already had a potential final roster in her mind, just needed to see if people would act like she expected during scrimmages.

She closed her water bottle and turned back to her teammates one last time. “He knows what he’s doing. If he manages to grow a backbone during scrimmages, then he’s on. If he doesn’t and continues to be comfortable being timid and letting others take the lead, then I will let Tyler and Chad deal with Seamus and muscling him up some.” 

“Everyone! Gather round. It is time for the last portion of try-outs: live scrimmages. Renee- you will be in charge of releasing the balls before heading off to the north goal. O’Malley, you have the south goal. When I call your name, gather round your goal posts. We will be changing teams and inserting different players. This is final and do not even try me with your bullshit of who you want to play with. Final cuts will be made at the end of practice. The starting line-up will not be decided until before the first game, so, Johnsen, shut up.”

This was Dan’s team, and she was ready to prove it. Renee had a fierce gleam in her eye as she smiled at Dan and walked over to the Box of Balls. Dan turned back to her team and was ready to have some fun. 

“North goal- Seth, Tyler, Allison…”

 

~

  
  


##  Halloween

 

“This is fucking stupid and we should be back in the common room.” Celena batted her moving purple hair out of her face and glared at Renee.

“Celena it's not that big of a deal, I don't feel like dealing with the assholes anyway.” Renee took a calming breath before attempting her eyeliner. And smudging it again. 

“Riko and his cronies kicked us out of yours and the upperclassmen asshole kept us from my common room. It’s ok C, we found an empty bathroom and are doing our own thing.”

Renée turned back to the mirror and let Celena ramble as she gave up on makeup and switched to her hair. For Halloween they decided to go all out this year. Renée had died her usual blonde hair black with a semipermanent charm and had changed her normal pastel tips to bright neon purple and silver. Celena had charmed her hair so that it was purple and black and her braids moved around like Medusa’s snakes. They were wearing black lace gowns and long black gloves. The idea was for them to go as Gothic witches, having complimentary outfits but not identical. Celena’s wand was stuck through the belt at her waist while Renee’s was coming out of her boot cuff like a knife hilt. 

Celena's charmed hair was as agitated as its owner. The braids kept knocking her makeup brushes out of her hands.

“I should've charmed my hair after I did my makeup - rookie mistake. I just don’t get it. We no longer live in the old world with the Death Eaters. I wish these families would realize that.”

Renee was used to abrupt changes of topics from Celena. She didn’t like to talk about misplaced family heritage and the old blood part of Slytherin often. When she did, it tended to be slipped into other conversations.

“Babe, it's not worth getting worked up over. Here look at me, yea that eyeshower looks awesome. You don’t need to add the silver eyeliner, I love it like that.” She saw Celena visibly start to relax. “Nothing is going to be changed tonight, plus you wanted to stay out of House politics where possible this year. Let’s enjoy tonight.”

Renee dropped the subject but kept thinking about Slytherin’s newest and most volatile additions. Nothing she heard about Riko Moriyama and his cronies Kevin and Jean was good. They reminded her of the people that she had gotten away from and kept out of her life these days. Riko came across as a dedicated Quidditch player, but Renee knew that personality. Knew how easily it could turn cruel if he didn’t get his way. Knew how he could abuse the power the Slytherin house had easily conceded to him this year.

As Renee finished up arranging her hair and looked over to Celena she saw that her girlfriend was still agitated but was calming down and finishing her lipstick. Deep purple glossy makeup that Renee really wanted to kiss and smudge. She knew better; that would come later in the night. 

“Come on, Ren, you know applied makeup comes out better than if it was charmed. Just hand over the makeup and let me do it.” Celena's charmed hair took the makeup brush out of her hand and brought Renee back to the present. She had a banquet to get ready for with her girlfriend. Figuring out what the fuck was going on in Slytherin could wait. Her current goal was to make her own lips as kissable and frustrating as Celena’s currently were.

~

 

##  Abandoned Classroom After Classes

Seth stormed into the empty classroom.

“What the fuck Allison?!” His face was bright red as he slammed his bag down on the table. The books hitting the table startled Allison, but all she did was lift an eyebrow in response. It was better to not egg Seth on when he got like this.

“You are going to have to use your words if you expect me to understand what  _ the fuck _ you are going on about.” She had a feeling she knew exactly why he was so angry, though.

“You fucking keeping tabs on me now? Seriously, you asked my fucking roommates if I was taking my potions regularly and don’t expect me not to find out?”

“Well, you clearly aren’t - otherwise you wouldn’t be so worked up about it.” Allison wished he would fucking take care of himself, care about himself. Like she did. Fuck if she knows why, though.

“You aren’t my fucking mom. Hell Al, you aren’t even my girlfriend. Just piss off about the potions.” Seth shoulders had started to droop and his breath evened out.

“I fucking know I’m not you girlfriend, Seth. We’ve had that talk, remember? I know what this is, just some fun, letting off steam in between practices and homework. I get that. I can still be your friend if you would just stop being such an asshole.” She wanted to strangle him.

“Mind your fucking business, then. Might as well leave, this is ruined anyway.” Seth started to reach for his bag on the table.

Allison had had enough of his bitching. “You don’t have to, you know. We were planning on practicing charms then making out.” She laughed as the surprised look on his face, the wide eyes and slight parting of his lips. “What, Seth? We both know that’s what was gonna happen. Don’t have to beat around the bush.”

“Why are you so fucking aggravating sometimes?” Seth said as he reached into his bag and pulled out a notebook and his wand.

Allison reached to where her wand was on the table and picked it up. “Why are you such a repressed asshole? God fucking knows how we have hexed each other yet. “

“Just, stop checking up on me, ok Al?”

Allison sighed. Why the fuck wouldn’t he let her care? Why the fuck did she care?

“Fine, fine, it’s your life; fuck it up how you want. So, this trick to memorizing the different motion charms you were talking about earlier, let’s hear it.” They could do this. It was already starting to become a pattern. One of them would blow up, the other wouldn’t let themselves be pushed away and they reached a stalemate that usual ended up in an amazing makeout session.

That would do, for now.

They spent the next hour going over memory tricks and wand movements before Allison got bored and figured Seth had calmed down from his earlier outburst.

“I got you something for Christmas.” Seth’s head popped up at the change in tone of Allison’s voice.

“We said no presents.” Seth cautiously put his wand down and sat down on one of the tables facing Allison.

“This is more a gift to myself that you might enjoy.” She nudged apart Seth’s legs and stepped right into his space. This was solid ground. They knew how to do this. The talking part was the problem.

“Well, when do I get my present?” He settled his arms on her waist and brushed her hair behind her shoulders. Seth could be gentle when he wanted to.

Allison tilted her head and leaned down to kiss Seth. She leaned in until she could feel his breath and then whispered, “You have to unwrap it.” The green and red ribbon underwear had been a joke at first. She said she bought them so that she could bet on Seth’s reaction with the girls. In reality, though, she just wanted to see that playful smile on his face. 

The one that greeted her when Seth slid his hands under her shirt before taking it off entirely.

“Merry Christmas.” He said as he leaned in to kiss her some more.

This they could do. The rest they could work out later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A lot of people have been awesome cheer leaders and sounding boards through this project. Special thanks to @dysfunctional-college-roommates in particular for holding my hand and helping me actually finish this chapter. Even though its one of the shortest it gave me the most difficulty.


	4. Year Four

Professor Wymack took his usual chair next to Madam Hooch expecting this upcoming year to be an eventful one. The short, distrustful twins who stood off to the side next to their taller cousin had the potential to rival the Weasley twins if any of the rumors were true. Professor Wymack and Madam Hooch leaned forward eagerly as Headmistress McGonagall started the ceremony. They had First Years to assess and bets to make.

~

“Hemmick, Nicholas!”

The boy who took the stool next was more worried about what was going to happen to his two cousins, than he was about where he, himself was about to be sorted. He kept glancing over at them and was not paying any attention as the hat was placed on him and started its assessment.

_ Please, Aaron, don't be a little bitch for five minutes until you are sorted. Andrew, dammit, I see you reaching for your pocket, what the hell did you smuggle in? Ooo, that Prefect is cute, I should remember to tell Erik about him. Oh, I miss Erik, but he promised to write owls from Beauxbatons and it’s not like we are official or anything. Ooo, that Prefect is cute, he looks stuck up, though the green does bring out his eyes. Dammit, Andrew! What are you saying to that scared kid beside you? _

_ Well, hello there, Nicky. Are you even interested at all what is about to happen to you? _

_ I know what's going to happen, I will be sorted, my cousins will be sorted, and no matter what, I will still watch over them and make sure Andrew doesn't kill anyone and Aaron at least makes some friends. I could see them both in different houses but that’s not going to change anything. Plus, my current future husband is at a different school in a different country entirely. I am not going to let something like houses stand in between family or friends, that’s silly and outdated. _

_ Well, if you aren’t worried about being separated why did you turn down the invitation to Beauxbatons? _

_ What do you mean if I’m not worried, you can see inside my head! I can barely let Aaron and Andrew out of my sight, how the hell would they survive at a different school? Just because they might be in a different house doesn’t mean I won’t find ways to still check in; I’m all they have left. I won’t let them down, they need me to remind them of what family can be. _

_ Well, that makes this simple…  _

“HUFFLEPUFF!”

~

“Minyard, Aaron!”

As the first of the two short blond twins took the stool, the hat was placed on a head full of grief and anger.

_ My mother was taken away and Nicky was just sorted into the house of the loyal and just and hard working... No way in hell I’ll be put in there. I doubt Andrew will want to have anything to do with me; it’s because of me that he did what he did. It’s because of me that Mom is dead. Why the fuck didn’t Nicky just stay away from us and go to Beauxbatons like he could have? I have no idea why he willingly took the fucked up family that we are under his wing as his own. _

_ Do you not want to be placed with your family? _

_ Of course I do! They are all that is left, even if I didn’t know Andrew existed and he still doesn’t act like I exist when we are alone. Nicky is the only thing keeping us together and just because I want him to, why would he stick around us any more than necessary? Plus, my mother made it very clear, I am not good enough, how am I supposed to fit into a house known for its ability to work hard? And no one would call me loyal. I mean, my mother is dead because of me, well, because of Andrew, but basically because of me. The only reason Andrew is still around is that he can make my life miserable easier than from a distance. We made a pact: he isn’t going anywhere even though he hates it, and hates me, and hates what has happened because of it all.  _

_ The one who made a pact and wants to follow his family, yet doesn’t believe himself worthy of any loyalty in return. My, my, my, what a... _

“HUFFLEPUFF!”

~

“Minyard, Andrew!”

The hat was placed on the second of the two angry twins. This one was smiling at everything and everyone through his rage.

_ I don’t know what the fuck you are planning but stay out of my head. And god help you if you try to separate me from my cousin and my twin. _

This angry child did show a lot of loyalty, and the hat did hate to be more intrusive than necessary. No need to put off the inevitable...

“HUFFLEPUFF!”

 

~

 

##  Quidditch Try-outs 

As they walked down to the Pitch together, Nicky was already preparing for how things would go down. Aaron was already defensive because he wasn’t as comfortable on a broom. He had the quick reflexes of a lifetime athlete but had already dismissed how useful that is. Andrew was, of course, a natural on a broom and had the spatial awareness and patience of, well, Andrew. 

Even if he hadn’t been trained as the soccer goalie at the Youth Detention Center, Andrew had been scarily patient as long as Nicky had known him. Ok, maybe Nicky hadn’t known that Andrew existed two years ago and wasn’t talking to his family a year ago when he was with Erik's family and finding out about magic and about how this world of possibility was now open to him as well as his cousins. 

All those inconsistencies when he grew up, well, all the unexplainable inconsistencies. He wasn’t normal, he was gay, and everyone including his fucking parents couldn’t change that. Maybe…  _ maybe… _ one day they would accept him, but he knew that was a pipe dream.

All that drama aside, the twins were his responsibility now. And as someone who had known Aaron his whole life, Nicky knew Aaron wanted this. Aaron loved sports, he loved the technical aspect of them, and he saw this as a challenge, as something new to learn and master. 

Andrew, on the other hand, couldn’t give two shits. Well, Andrew didn't give two shits about anything anymore. He had been a little calmer since the start of school and his meds had been switched to potions. Nicky had no clue the difference, hell, he didn’t know what meds Andrew was on, he just knew that his cousin was back to being with him and not locked up somewhere.

So here they were; one twin who wanted this but wasn’t good on a broom yet, one twin who was already probably better than both Keepers currently on the team but had to be dragged here, and Nicky, the older cousin who just wanted something to do and have fun with.

He enjoyed flying; he remembered the lessons Erik had given him back in Germany before Erik started Beauxbatons (an unusual choice but that's where he wanted to go) and Nicky was called back to the States and his cousins. Before Hogwarts, before it was decided that Hogwarts in England was a better fit for their messed up family. He also remembered how natural Erik was on a broom, how much fun he was to watch. That was a different story. 

Hufflepuff Quidditch Tryouts—right. Nicky should probably try to stay focused if he had a shot in hell. That, and he knew better than to let the twins go unsupervised. Last time that happened, Andrew had gotten locked up on his behalf. Nicky was the older cousin. He would not let either of them get in trouble because of him again. And this team was known for loving to cause problems. Apparently, they were getting better now that Dan was captain. Danielle Wilds: there was a lot going around about her, around the entire school, as well as the Common Room.

There she was, the woman herself, standing court over the returning players as everyone else arrived. As expected, beside her were her roommates and best friends, Renee and Allison: the religious sweetheart and the ice queen bitch. They all had their fair share of rumors, but Nicky had seen enough conversations derailed as soon as they entered the room that he knew they were serious contenders. Dan had earned a lot of respect for pulling her team tooth and nail through last year's season. Some of the older players hated her on principle, but she wouldn’t take their shit. 

She looked away from her crowd to look over the potential recruits. She looked like she was about to gear up and give this inspiring “Captain’s Speech”—and then all went to hell. Someone was late, and as they were running to the pitch they bumped into Aaron. Thank god it wasn’t Andrew. And then the idiot opened their mouth.

Nicky had known this would be a long day.

_ After dinner _

~~_ Dear Erik, Been missing you… _ ~~

~~_ Erik, Hope Beauxbatons is treating you well _ ~~

~~_ E- why the fuck didn’t I just stay with you _ ~~

~~_ Fuck this _ ~~

Nicky balled up the parchment in frustration and charmed it on fire before sitting back at his desk and grabbing a new piece of parchment. 

_ Hello Erik, _

_ Guess what today was! Quidditch Tryouts. And somehow, instead of Andrew getting expelled like he probably should have, Aaron, Andrew and yours truly are all on the team. Wtf. _

_ Aaron, of course, bitched to me about it for a half hour after try outs- ‘but it’s not even because of us, it’s because of fucking Andrew. He fucking hates us; he’s ruined my life enough times just to save his own. I don’t know what the fuck he’s up to, but he did this for a reason.’ _

_ Leave it to Aaron to get pissed at Andrew for doing something good for him. _

_ Oh yea, I threw out the other letter, you have no idea what I am talking about. _

_ So try-outs were today. We finally got to see what all the hype about some of the players was. Holy shit, Allison- she is a stone cold BITCH. I knew that already but shit, man. That girl can cause serious damage on a field though. She fucking hates half the team, and they hate her back, and yet she stepped on that pitch and fucking killed it during scrimmages. She is on the team for a reason. Also, even if it kills me, I NEED to know what charm she uses to keep her hair like that. She looked like she was about to go to a sports shoot for Quidditch Weekly AFTER try-outs. She looked like she didn’t lift a finger, and this was after an entire morning proving that she was a brawler, and that you stayed out of her fucking way on the pitch. Seriously, man—that girl, a perfect example of why girls scare me.  _

_ Anyway—so that Allison. She’s one of THE THREE. The three girls that rule Hufflepuff Quidditch. Well, Renee and Allison help rule, the true Queen is Dan. Danielle Wilds, Head Bitch in Charge. She’s the one that you mentioned over the summer, the one that is already making waves in the Quidditch World. She is a fucking leader, man. The older ones still try to start shit and act like they don’t respect her and don’t listen to her, but that’s all a front. I mean, they are Grade A assholes, and they do the opposite of what she says sometimes just to “prove themselves,” but they know the fucking limits. She has them in line, well, as in line as you can expect with this group.  _

_ Hell, Andrew flipped a shit before try-outs even started, and she had it in hand. Wait... I haven't told you about that either. Ok, so I still owe you the story of how the fuck I ended up on the team, but first I’ll start at the beginning of practice. Some fucking dude-bro upperclassman that keeps getting rejected each year was there for yet another try. So he’s trying to be all macho and shit, even though the idiot was late, and he bumps into Aaron. Aaron just murders him with a glance, as per usual. Nothing big, and then, then the idiot fucking opens his mouth. Insults fly, Andrew tries to maim him with a broom, the usual pandemonium, except Andrew’s smile is fucking creepy these days. The potions here are better than the Muggle meds he was on. He’s still manic, but not as manic, idk it’s all fucked up anyway. But you’ve already heard all my rants on that subject.  _

~~_ Sometimes I just wish you could be here… _ ~~

Nicky almost balled up this rewrite of a rewrite of his letter but decided to just thoroughly cross out his lapse in judgment and continue. He and Erik had talked about this. They both had school. Due to his own schooling being pushed off a year so he could still look over his cousins and Erik being older in general, Erik was a Third Year. A lot goes down at Magic School, and Erik had ambitions, and Nicky had a flair for dramatics, rainbows, and a loyalty to his cousins that his family never showed him. Now wasn’t a time for a long distance relationship that was doomed. Hell, Nicky wasn’t even sure if he was ready for a relationship, let alone want one. But it was Erik—who, for now, was one of his best friends. He could handle this. Definitely… He would have to. Erik was still there for him, and he knew the most about the cousins’ situation out of everyone, really.

Nicky didn’t know everything that went down with Andrew, so there was no fucking way he had opened up to someone else. Aaron—well, Aaron was still grieving his dead mom and latching onto and shoving away his remaining family all at the same time. He hadn’t told anyone else how fucked up they all truly were, he knew better.

But Erik, Erik didn’t know  _ everything, _ but he knew a lot. He was there when Nicky had been kicked out and left to live overseas. He was there when Nicky got admittance letters to schools. He was there when Nicky found out he had a long-lost cousin, he was there when Nicky had to defer his admittance into said Magic Schools because of that cousin. The twins, they meant a lot to Nicky. He was going to be what family should be for them. And he had been ever since. 

And Erik had been there. Maybe not in the role Nicky only dreams about late at night, when he is feeling extremely lonely, and self-pitying, and fed up with the idiots surrounding him in Hufflepuff. 

Well, all was not lost. Erik was still the best friend he could ask for, and maybe one day, one day Nicky would be able to turn it into more. No use in wasting all his chances of fun at school in the meantime. 

Try-outs, that was what he had been trying to recount. 

Nicky shook out his quill and wrist and bent back over the half-finished letter at his desk.

_ So yea… try-outs started with Andrew fighting some idiotic upperclassman. But here’s the thing, the upperclassman never made the team because he didn’t have the talent but he also didn’t respect the team. So Dan had no fucking problem what-so-ever kicking his sorry pitch off the court before anything even started. Once he left Andrew calmed down, well as calm as he is standing there with his murder smile on. Then try-outs started in earnest. _

_ I know you aren’t that big into Quidditch and all the mundane details so I’ll try to keep it quick. And yes—I can picture you shaking your head and smirking down at the parchment. You enjoy flying, and you enjoyed fooling around with me and a Quaffle in the back yard, but I know you. I know that you enjoy watching games, and you’ll humor me rambling on for hours, but you don’t love Quidditch. Which is fine. But don’t shake your head at me and expect me not to know. _

_ Anyway. Tryouts: the normal basic skills, then position specific skills, then cuts and scrimmages and final cuts. Andrew was brilliant as usual. Renee, the religious sweetheart I told you about last week after she helped me get back to the Common Room, is a BEAST in goal. She leaves nothing behind and has this intensity, this focus, when she’s up there on a broom protecting her hoops. When the last scrimmage was set up and it was her in one goal and Andrew in the other, because of course Andrew was awesome even though he didn’t give a shit, it was jarring to look at the two Keepers. Renee, the sweetheart and kind soul all laser focused and all seeing tracking the Quaffle and the Bludgers and even occasionally tracking the Seekers, completely in her element. Across from Andrew… who didn’t give a shit 75% of the time. He spent 10 minutes not even moving from the Right Hoop just chilling in mid air and then one of the insults must have gotten through because the switch was flipped. He went from not moving to not letting a single goal in. No points were scored on him for the rest of scrimmage. And he didn’t even look like he was trying, just hanging in midair with his lazy fuck it smile blazing blocking every single shot.  _

_ Dan’s not an idiot, he made the team. Of course there were pissed off players and skeptical players because if anyone knew how to actually motivate Andrew then life would be so much easier to everyone. So yea, Andrew made the team. Aaron was one of the second stringers that just eked onto the roster and yours truly… well yours truly was cut.  _

_ Which was fine. _

_Really, I know where I stack up with them. Especially since apparently positions were changed up this year. Dan is now the Seeker, which meant positions were open that weren't before in the other active positions. Allison was fully moved into Beater position with_ _Matt. I was already planning how to take advantage of doing homework in the stands while watching the Twins during practice and practicing so I’d make the team the next year. Yea.. it sucked.. But it was what it was. I’m here for them, as always._

_ Anyway… Andrew didn’t see it that way. It wasn’t exactly helpful that some upperclassman added in some unoriginal slurs while reminding me of all the reasons I wasn’t good enough for the team. Anyway Andrew decided to take it on himself and went right up to Dan and pulled her aside. I will give it to Dan, she did not back down. She was there toe to toe with pissed off smiling Andrew and she heard him out. He won’t tell me what actually went down but I’m on the team. Aaron and I are bench warmer only if needed subs together. He is being trained for a Beater and I am being trained for Beater and Chaser. Andrew is in goal. Wymack, that professor that helps Hooch with all the Quidditch, the one that helps Dan and gives advice and stuff. Well he went over and talked to Dan and Andrew as well.  _

_ And now Aaron thinks Andrew had something to do with him eking onto the team and is pissed. What else is new, the twins are in a fight, big surprise. To be honest, I think something else is up with Aaron. The last time he was in this temperament was the relapse… I’ve been keeping an eye on him but I also know Andrew has noticed. I think it might have something to do with a Second Year on the team, Matt—another recovery case. They didn't have the same poison of choice but yea… hope I am just being paranoid.  _

_ And... I am no longer alone in the room. Was wrapping this up anyway.  _

_ So yea, we survived try-outs but barely.  _

_ So, enough about Hogwarts. How is it over in France? You still feeling confident about your decision to not go to Durmstrang? Everyone still as sickly beautiful as you make them out to be? How are classes? You mentioned over the summer that you were starting to figure out where you wanted to be after school, any more revelations? _

_ Oh shit… Andrew invited Dan to an after hours meeting… what the fuck is he up to now? _

_ Gotta run. Hope to hear back from you soon. _

~~_ Miss you- _ ~~

_ Nicky _

 

~

 

##  Before Quidditch Practice

Matt was going to ask Dan out. He had to; he already put his contingency plan in place. Seth knew that he was going to ask her out which means Allison knew which means Renee knew which means he couldn't get out of it now. Not that he wanted to.

It had started when Matt had just come back from the infirmary and was telling Seth about how he was cleared to play with the team again. He was still mandated to do sessions with Bee on a weekly basis, but he could go to all practices and get back to a full course load. 

Seth had quirked his eyebrows and looked Matt dead in the eye. "So, you finally gonna ask Dan out now? She’s just waiting on you at this point.”

Matt scoffed. “Yeah, because that worked out so well last year.”

"Well last year you didn't really ask her out now did you? You just beat around the bush so she had to let you down gently anyway. Plus, you were an enamoured Firstie - it was embarrassing, man. You guys are actually friends now, you can actually support each other - you already do. You gonna ask her out or not? Nothing off my back either way.” Seth casually shrugged his shoulders and he intensely waited for Matt’s answer. Matt knew he actually cared.

“Well, what if I am?”  Matt had automatically responded. He had been thinking about it.

"You do realize this now means I'm going to tell Allison, right? We need to capitalize on all the potential bets."

Matt groaned.

Fuck. And that's what had brought him here, a half hour early to practice. As Matt neared the entrance to the pitch, he saw Dan bringing the Box of Balls over to the field for practice. Her curly hair was pulled up into a bun on her head and she was wearing a “Tied for #1 Roomie” shirt that Renee had charmed for the girls. The letters changed colors and if Dan and Allison’s shirts were near each other, the text would try to out dazzle the other one. 

Dan looked as she heard footsteps and tilted her head in question as she put down the box.

“Hey Matt, how are you feeling?” She didn’t rush him, just waited for an actual answer.

“Good. Got cleared for full practices and courses.”

At that Dan quirked an eyebrow and smiled her shark smile. “You know I’ll kick your ass back into bed myself if you push this too hard before your body's fully recovered.”

Matt shuffled his feet and looked at the ground. “I know, I know. You always look out for me. 

“Dan.”

“Yea Matt, what’s up?”

“Want to go to Hogsmeade with me, like on a date?” Matt looked up just in time to see Dan smile softly and fondly back at Matt. 

She reached out and laced her fingers between his. “I would love to.” She then smirked and laughed. “I am not going any easier on you in practice ya know?”

“Wouldn’t have it any other way,” Matt said as he swung their hands back and forth gently. “What else can I do to help get ready for practice?”

 

~

 

##  Hallway After Hours

Andrew had lost the fight but won the knives. An hour later, he still didn’t know how to feel about it. The fight had been simple, brutal, over too fast. It went the way no-holds-barred fights went in real life: desperate with a decisive end. 

Renee had beat him. The nice, Christian, conservatively dressed Keeper had beat him. To be honest, and Andrew always was, he had expected it. Renee was a kindred spirit. She had climbed out of her situation, which Andrew still hadn’t figured out, into a loving adoptive home and spirituality to keep her strong and to keep her away from her knives.

Andrew had changed his situation, had found his family, had found his brother. He had taken care of his brother, had changed their fates so that no one else would be able to use them, to hurt them. And look where that had gotten him. He looked after Aaron, who blamed him, he looked after Nicky, and had gotten thrown into a correctional facility for it. He was first on drugs and now on potions. They had managed to “tame” him, to level him out by taking away some of his levels, but no one could take away his focus. Too bad he had nothing worthy of focusing on. 

Which brought him back to Renee. She was a kindred spirit. She had given up her knives in her new life and would not return to them in fear of losing her new life. Andrew won those knives, won the argument that Renee should teach him, should give him the little edge she had so that he would never be able to be dragged back into his past reality. 

The knives that he was currently wearing. The knives that were charmed, yet had been forged without magic. The knives that had gotten Renee her new life and helped Andrew keep his. They felt comforting against his forearms. He had cast a simple adjustment charm to his normal arm bands to be able to hold the knives. They stayed under his robes, nothing looked any different. 

Andrew turned a corner and was halfway to his wand before realizing who was in the corridor.

Peeves.

Fuck Peeves.

Andrew did not have time for this. He had to get back to the Common Room. Nicky would drag him out of bed and to practice tomorrow morning whether he wanted to go or not. 

“My, my, my, if it isn’t the perpetually smiling angry little twin. Naughty, naughty, have you lost track of time. Filch would love to find out about this.”

“Cut the shit. If you were going to rat on me, you would have screamed for them already.” Andrew did not have the time nor patience for this shit. He needed to get back to the dorm, check in on his cousins, and get to bed. This could wait for another time. 

“Are you trying to call my bluff, little Firstie?”

“Do you want me to try my new knives?”

“Ooooooo, I’m shaking in my boots.”

 

~

 

##  Over Winter Holidays

As Kevin stood in the Headmistress’ office, his disfigured, cursed hand in a sling and the Sorting Hat placed in front of him, there was a scared yet hopeful air to him. He took the chance of a new future and tried the hat on again.

_ Hello again, Mister Kevin, this does not happen often. _

_ What? That people are cursed so badly they have the house beaten out of them? How am I supposed to be a cunning, ambitious Slytherin, ruler on the Quidditch Court if I cannot even play Quidditch? I am not dumb, that is what brought me to Hogwarts, what sent me to Slytherin, Riko’s dream of Quidditch. What am I now that I am not that anymore, now that I am nothing to him? Changing houses won’t mean Riko has to stay away from me, it won’t protect me and you know that. _

_ Is that why you think you are here, Kevin? To keep running? If you are here to keep running, to give up, then why are you so hopeful? Remember, I can see inside your mind after all. Stop lying to yourself. _

_ I am not lying to myself! Lying to myself would be saying that the traits that sorted me into Slytherin are still there, that nothing has changed.  _

_ Well then, Kevin, if we are being honest and frank, what do you want out of this, what hope do you see in this potential change? _

_ Family, dysfunctional nonetheless, but family. The Slytherins couldn’t hex the worker out of me if they tried, and holding the reminder that they own my heritage and my future is no longer enough to keep me there. If they are no longer keeping me from my father, then why should I? Plus, the Hufflepuffs’ team, the self-dubbed Foxes, need guidance, need a firm hand if they want to go anywhere. Andrew has offered to protect me from my past, this is the future I can trade to them. _

_ We are getting closer to the truth, at least you got some of that right… _

“HUFFLEPUFF!”

 

~

 

##  The Library

Aaron looked up from his Scroll on Mandrakes and Moon cycles for Professor Longbottom, when he heard the a chair being pulled away from his table. It was Katelyn that smiled back at him as she sat down and started taking her books and scrolls out of her bag. 

“Hi Aaron, mind if I join you?” Aaron would normally be annoyed that she was already getting settled in without a response, but this had become a weekly occurrence. Throughout the week they studied in groups - Nicky tagged along a lot of the time, other students from both houses - but these Saturday afternoon study sessions had become their thing.

“Make yourself at home why don’t you?” Aaron took a break from his essay help make room. He had finished the potions research for the day so those supplies could go.

“Have you finished the potion ingredient revisions? I can keep my book out if you need it?”

Katelyn shook her head as she tied her hair back up away from her face. Aaron was always fascinated by her hair and how she handled it. Nicky always teased that he was fascinated by her hair because he wanted to play with her hair, to kiss her, to hug her, all that shit. But Nicky was wrong. 

Nicky had to be wrong.

Nothing could happen with Katelyn, nothing could happen past these study session hidden away in the back of the library. Nothing that Andrew could find out about. Aaron wasn’t worried about Nicky being the mole and Andrew didn’t talk to anyone else enough to find out from them. Nicky didn’t understand. He didn’t get why the reunited twins didn’t speak. He didn’t get what Andrew held over him. 

Their pact. Andrew had kept his side of the bargain. Andrew had not abandoned him after Tilda’s death. He had stuck around and all he asked in return was Aaron’s loyalty. No girls to get in the way of family. Aaron didn’t want to think about what Andrew would do to Katleyn. To the potential threat. Why the fuck Andrew even gave a shit Aaron has no idea. He didn’t care about Aaron, probably just wanted to keep him miserable. Payback for what his mom had done. Payback for being stuck with Aaron and dealing with Nicky’s fucked up parents and all their lovely family baggage. 

He couldn’t drag Katelyn into that shit. Nicky knew that and Andrew would never find out. Study dates in the LIbrary between friends, that was all. Even if Katelyn was one of the few people who could make him smile, make him laugh. 

Katelyn, who was currently patiently waiting out Aaron’s spaciness. 

“Oo, I was looking for that book on the shelves. Figured I’d start with History first and get it out of the way. Pass over the Ministry text, no not the green one the red one. Thanks.” A lock of hair had fallen out of her messy bun already. Katelyn kept absentmindedly tucking it behind her ear with the tip of her quill.

She tentatively looked up, “Is Nicky ok? Rumour through the common room was he’s taken a  lot of shit recently when Andrew is not around.”

“He’s been sticking close to me and Andrew lately. I think he’s missing Erik, not that Erik ever does anything for him. He’s too far away, and he has a fucking boyfriend. I don’t know why NIcky pines over him so damn much.”

“Hey come one, he makes Nicky happy.” Aaron couldn’t help but snort at that. 

“When he was helping him hide from his problems in France maybe.”

Katelyn kept her voice pitched low but made sure to look Aaron directly in the eyes. “It’s not easy trying to get you boys to accept help. Your family is as closed off as they come.”

Aaron started to say something but was cut off. “That’s enough of that. We are here to study and gossip, you know better than to mess up the plans. You owe me hot chocolate.”

Aaron had to smile, she always knew what to say. How to make him feel better. He just wanted to hug her, to let her know how much he appreciated her, but he couldn’t He couldn’t ask that shit of her. This would be perfect for now, for always.

“Gossip?! You Ravenclaws suck at gossip. You always tell me the facts wrong, and you are supposed to be the curious ones.” Aaron took his quill back up and split his attention between Katelyn’s response and his essay.

“Well not all of us can get first hand experiences of in house fighting that causes all the gossip. You guys even have Kevin now. The biggest Holiday Gossip and your house is tight lipped about it. Driving everyone insane.”

“Fuck Kevin.”

“Don’t say that.” She softly said. “He’s had it rough, and he’s helping your team out. He changed Houses mid year, he’s still settling in.”

Aaron snorted again. “He’s an asshole is what he is. An entitled asshole who still acts as if he’s Quidditch royalty and he can’t even fucking play anymore.”

“Well if you are just going to bitch about it then I’ll take over the gossip for the day. Did I tell you about the accidental glitter charm accident in the common room?” Katelyn had been setting up her work area this whole time. She stretched out her legs under the table as she excitedly started gesturing and expanding on the story. Aaron may have stretched a little himself so that their feet could meet in the middle. 

Aaron settled back into his work as he listened to one of his best friends, just best friends, tell a story and brighten his day.

 

~

 

##  Slytherin vs Hufflepuff

Nicky had needed a break. He had to get out of the dorm, get away from his housemates, get away from his roommates. Kevin was a drunk wreck, Aaron was holed up in the library, probably with Katelyn, Andrew was not moving from Kevin’s side, and what did that leave for Nicky? He wasn’t going to go crawling to “the upperclassmen” like a pathetic First Year with no friends. 

Not that his current plan was much better. He was in a random room that he had found after wandering the corridors feeling sorry for himself. He just wanted someone to calm him down after that game, someone to boost him back up, everyone else in his dysfunctional school family had support in one way or another.

That had led him here, to a room full of cloud soft chairs with foot rests and lap desks. There was a table that ran the length of the back wall full of parchments and different quills and ink and even bic pens. Nicky really missed those pens, fuck quills. 

He had taken some parchment, grabbed a bright pink writing lap desk and ballpoint pen and set up shop in the biggest reclining chair in the room. He ended up curled up in the chair, sipping on hot chocolate that had been on a different table next to the pens and parchment. He ended up stalling. In reality there was only one person to write to, to find comfort in talking to, to reach out to. And that person was available but wasn’t as available as he used to be.

Erik had a boyfriend at Beauxbatons. Erik was still his best friend outside of his family. He was still Nicky’s go to. They had had this conversation over Winter Hols. One of the few fire messages they had had since the year started. Erik hadn’t wanted to write in a letter that he had a boyfriend. He wanted to actually talk to NIcky. And they had. And things were different but he was still there for Erik and Erik was still there for him. 

Fuck the stalling. Nicky downed his cup, refilled then resettled in his chair, this time grabbing the writing desk and parchment.

_ Dear Erik, _

_ I hope school is still treating you well. I hope you boy is treating you to the special treatment you deserve and not giving you any flack. Also, I know you are scoffing right now but I mean it. I want you to be happy and getting laid on a regular basis helps with that.  _

_ So what’s new at good ole Hogwarts. Since the last time I wrote there was another meeting of the Hogwarts Queers. Of course half the group doesn’t want to be called “queer” so it’s not actually the Hogwarts Queers but who the fuck cares, that’s what I’m calling it. Well I do care, stop giving a disapproving frown to the paper Erik. You know I care, if others don’t like being called queer or using the word themselves that fine. I’m fucking queer though. I’m gay as hell proud to say it. Anyway, back to the meeting. _

_ Well, we met again. Renee showed up with her Slytherin girl. They are adorable. Renee is sitting there all smiles on her face but you can tell she wanted to roll her eyes so bad at half the shit that came up when we started talking club business. Next to her is Celena, the badass Slytherin Beater, who has the biggest mother fucking heart eyes every time they lay on Renee. I don’t think they were together last I wrote. Hell, I didn’t know they were back together before the meeting. They’d had a rough time since Riko was cracking down and no one was supposed to date. Then with all the cruelty and Kevin becoming a Hufflepuff, Celena definitely paid for it. But if those two make it work, power to them. _

_ They didn’t look happy, but they did look settled. And that’s what matters, to have someone you can be completely comfortable with. The three of us were the peanut gallery for half the meeting. A fucking Gryffindor had the audacity to bring up people coming out in solidarity. He didn’t fucking understand that there are reasons other than guilt that keep people in the closet. And even if it is guilt or self hate that are keeping people there, this is a place for community. Not pushing your fucking agenda. “Bravery” doesn’t look one fucking way. _

_ On a different note, my rainbow lettered charmed Hufflepuff scarf was a success and Renee had orders for more charmed pride scarves from others. Celena has hers tucked in her robe but i saw the purple of her “bi” lettering peaking out. They really are cute together. Or were, who knows after tonight, but Celena wasn’t that bad.  _

_ Oh yea… we played Slytherin today. As in Kevin coached us against Slytherin today… _

_ He had downed half a bottle of Muggle vodka that someone had found for him before we had even gathered down in the dressing rooms. He had nips stashed in his pockets during the game. He almost didn’t get on the fucking field. Dan was having a conniption fit. Because if Kevin wasn’t going on the pitch for the game then that mean Andrew wasn’t going on the pitch. We needed him, it's fucking Slytherin. Renee put up a hell of a fight, but Andrew saved us from being even more humiliated. _

_ I must say though, actually scoring on mother fucking Slytherin, the look on their faces man. Best moment ever. I won’t bore you with the specifics of the game but they killed us, a fucking machine man. They have a hive man I swear. Their keepers are always on point and together. Riko wasn’t the god he was with Kevin at his side making him look better but he still is nothing to sneeze at. They were fucking brutal. No mercy. Also no care for the mother fucking rules. Madam Hooch was blowing her whistle like crazy on both teams.  _

_ Tyle got kicked out of  the game, but took their starting Seeker and one of their Beaters with him. Matt was subbed in before he was carted off with a torn shoulder from an illegal attack from a Slytherin Beaters Club. Celena was keeping her head through this and only making legal swings even though you could tell her team wanted her to play dirty as well. Once Matt got sent off, Aaron got subbed in. He did the best he could but he can’t keep up with their Beaters. He got a couple good swings in with his bat but nothing special. He also got in a brawl by the end of the game and got a nice shiner out of it.  _

_ Who knows, Katelyn is probably kissing it better for him as we speak. Who the fuck are they kidding, just friends my ass. Andrew isn’t noticing as long as they stay in the library and the rest of the team aren’t assholes. _

_ The fucking twins and their fucking deal, but you’ve heard my opinion about THAT before.  _

_ Back to the game. Seth and Tyler got kicked off, Matt tore his shoulder, Aaron got a black eye. Allison and Dan fucking attacked their 2nd replacement beater after he attempted to pull what he pulled on Matt on Dan. Allison had the Quaffle at the time too and she passed it to me, oh yea I even got subbed in, then shot across the field, took the club out of dans hand and took off after the douche. Renee was out that half and I don’t want to know what Andrew has in store for the idiot that punched Seth but I don’t plan on following that path. So yea, the game sucked. Kevin was in a fowl mood, shitfaced, and had sobered up enough by the end to be extra cranky. If he’s still conscious right now back in the dorm I would be surprised. I survived, got a couple brutal Bludgers my way but nothing to bad. Stopped by the Infirmary and got my fingers fixed and I’m good as gold.  _

_ So yea, didn’t want to have to deal with Andrew and Kevin, or Aaron and Katelyn, or the Upperclassmen—either set of them; so I’m here. In a random ass room off a random ass corridor drinking hot cocoa and curled up in a comfy chair writing to you. I might just fall asleep here tonight. Not have to deal with anyone’s shit. _

_ Hope school is going better for you.  _

_ PS your tips in Charms worked and I got the hang of the spell. I am currently head of the class. Much to the chagrin of the Ravenclaws we share the class with. Suck it. Thanks! I’ll send you something once I get better at making the charm stick so the glitter doesn’t fall off. _

_ I never fucking know how to end these. _

_ Bye, _

_ Nicky _

 

~

 

##  Closing Ceremony

Madame Pomfrey had made a mistake. Kevin hadn’t fully realized it until he was almost to the Great Hall. He had gone to have his hand checked on before the Closing Ceremony. He would be staying at Hogwarts over the summer but had needed a sleep potion after waking up a week in a row to horrible pain in his hand. His fucking hand, it ruined everything. Well Riko ruined everything, well no if his hands hadn’t been so good in the first place…

Riko… fuck Riko…

But he owed so much to Riko.

Well to his family, but fuck them. They turned him out because he was no longer ‘useful’. They made him useless in the first place. Beat him up, that’s happened before but whatever the fuck Riko was thinking when he cursed Kevind hand, his _ dominant hand _ , was beyond anyone's guess.

Kevin was no amature to taking a beating, but even Madam Pomfrey had only been able to do so much to the hand. The curse, and the fiasco before, and fiasco after… well it had caused enough of a quiet fuss involving the correct people that Kevin was now a Hufflepuff. A Hufflepuff. The house that had the most frustrating Quidditch team in all of existence. Kevin could handle the unskilled players; he ignored them. But this team, this team had so much potential. They had skill, just no discipline. They cared about other things. They were idiots. Idiots wasting talent, wasting opportunities Kevin no longer had. 

Or thought he no longer had… that was until the walk down from the Hospital Wing to the Great Hall. He was cursed right after the Christmas banquet, right before break. The first month had been horrible, his body was healing from other injuries, injuries that had been repeatedly re-injured, as well as a body that was in mental shutdown as well as physically trying to shut down a reserve energy needed to fight the curse running through his veins. He had been resorted, he had listened to Madam Pomfrey, they had managed to numb most of the pain and stop the hand from spasming, he had even started helping to coach to idiots that were the Hufflepuff Quidditch Team. He could coach with a useless cramped shriveled numb hand. Well a hand that had been, up until a week ago. When it starting hurting again, and started spasming again.

Hence the visit to Madam Pomfrey. And Madam Pomfrey’s verdict. And that’s where she had messed up. She had given Kevin hope. His hand would never be back to normal, and it would continue to be painful, and the spasming might get worse before it got better but it was no longer in danger of spreading. The reappearance of the symptoms had not resulted in a reappearance of the spread of the curse. If anything it was now only in the hand, no longer in the arm as well.

Meaning the rest of his body was no longer at risk. He could relearn Quidditch. Madam Pomfrey had of course not brought up quidditch or what activities he could start performing again since the spread was no longer a risk. But she hadn’t reiterated the list of things Kevin can’t do. She hadn’t added anything more stringent.

She had given Kevin hope without even realizing it. Kevin wasn’t afraid of hard work, he wasn’t afraid of what others said. He would always be afraid of what others did but that’s why he kept to his own. He kept Andrew around, he stayed with the cousins. He didn’t antagonize the Slytherins.

But he would be on that pitch again. If it took all summer to learn the other hand. If it took years to train and gain back his dominant hand. It would happen. Because Madame Pomfrey had fucked up. 

She had given him hope, and means to make it happen.

Kevin kept all this to himself as he entered the Great Hall and took a seat next to Andrew. He would bring it up back in the dorms. Of course Andrew would be an asshole about it, but he could handle that. No one else had to believe in him. But fuck anyone that got in his way. Kevin would get back on the pitch. He was no longer coach the team. He was going to be on the team.

 

~

 

##  Train Ride Back

“Allison, ALLISON!” Kevin’s voice held no room for being ignored.

“What, your highness? I was thinking, a royal blue would really pop on Dan’s darker coloring. The jeweltone against her dark skin, oooo, royal, we could do amethyst color scheme. Jewels blues and purple.” Allison always took pride in the moment of surprise that appeared when Kevin realized she had been ignoring him again. “What, I have been very busy already planning the summer hols gift outfit I’m giving Dan. Renee is up next, unless you would like me to share some of my vast fashion advice.”

“Allison, if I wanted a valid opinion then I’d contact my personal stylist. Were you listening to anything I just said? Of course you weren’t. Well, when we share a pitch next year you better listen, I will have even less tolerance for your lax ways.”

Allison was sick and tired of Kevin going all ‘coach’ on all of them. The lectures and the minute breakdowns of every fucking little they did wrong. Wait a moment, coaches don’t share the pitch, they watch. Wait… Her surprise must have been evident on her face, even though she practiced never letting anything show since she was six.

“Finally, something got through that closet full of clothes you call your brain.”

“Watch it, you pet psycho is one car over, I wonder how much damage this stiletto can do before he can reach here.”

“Leave it Al. Isn’t it time you got back to the others, Kevin? We will see enough of you next year.” Dan had to be the sensible one of the car. She was the captain after all.

Allison looked around the car at her teammates and friends and judged the varying degrees of reaction to Kevin’s words. Dan was comfortably using Matt as a cushion who was in turn using the window as he backrest. Dan had that maniacal look in her eyes meaning she was already getting excited about the potential. Kevin Day, as a Hufflepuff player. Matt had that determined look on his face he was wearing more and more lately. The one that said he had dealt with enough shit and he finally got the girl he respected and wanted, this was just one more think he would deal with as it came. 

Matt had gained a lot under the tutelage of Wymack and Kevin. They were hard on all the underclassman. Kevin didn’t bother with the old blood, Allison figured it wasn't worth his energy. But he had focused on Matt. Granted, Kevin Day focusing on your playing meant every practice and game ended with a list of everything you did wrong and what you needed to work on. Matt had needed that. Needed the path forward, the concrete shit he could focus on. Between the constant list of things to work on, which he did, and the support he got from Dan throughout the year Matt was really growing into his own. It helped that he was getting to the upwards growth part of puberty. 

Allison was already excited for all the teasing after summer holidays. She figured he would gain at least 3-4 inches over the summer. Add that to the boxing his mother had him do and Dan definitely had something to look forward to returning to next year. 

Matt turned his torso so he was more comfortable against the window without disturbing Dan. “Do you think it’s possible? That Kevin will come back to play next year. Kevin Day on a pitch in colors other than silver and green, never thought I’d see the day.”

Dan, ladylike as always, snorted into Matt’s chest. “Come on, of fucking course he’s coming back. This is Kevin we are talking about. Quidditch is in his genealogy. It's in his blood. Nothing is keeping him off that course. As long as his pet monster can keep the Slytherins away from him, or us. No need for more curses.” Allison could tell that was the moment it finally hit Dan. If Kevin came back then his baggage was even more the team’s than it currently was. She, as captain, would get the brunt of it. And there it was, the set of Dan’s jaw. She wasn’t letting anything happen to her team. 

Renee was sitting on the same side of the car as Dan and Matt. She was reading but also listening to the story. Her hair, bright and pastel as ever, was in a messy bun. She looked to the companion sitting across from her using her lap as a footrest.

“So C, figure there will be any unrest?”

Her girlfriend, no matter how much they denied they were dating, turned her chocolate eyes towards Renee. “Ehh, you can handle it. Word around the House is a lot of bitching. There’s not much they can do, though. The curse kind of settled that, and what it didn’t, you have Andrew for.” Her fond smile quickly morphed into a frown as she turned towards Dan, who was eying her skeptically back. 

“Don’t look at me like that, Cap. There’s not anything I can do about it anyway. I do what the team tells me to do. I had nothing to do with winter break, which I have told you countless times. Renee trusts me.”

At that Allison’s own pillow snorted. Dan broke the staring contest with Celena to glare over Allison’s head at Seth.

“Shut the fuck up Seth.” 

Allison kept her ever cynical facade up and let the conversation continue around her as she settled more into the seat. Secretly, she couldn’t help to wonder what the next year might be like. More of the team had dropped or graduated out, Seth had promised to keep his shit together this summer and was actually seeing a therapist back at home, Matt was starting to grow a spine and was finally getting over his addiction, and nothing was standing in the way of the girls. Even the cousins and Kevin were excited about some rumored new prospects and were keeping out of everyone's way off the field. They were Hufflepuff, after all, so who knows what the next year would dump into their common room. Allison couldn’t help but to lean back into Seth, who was lounged across a seat, and listen to Dan and Renee plan the next year.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is it! I really hope you enjoyed. The mast plan is to turn this into a series. I plan on doing a fic that is "Year Five" in this world or Neils first year in Canon World. I also have plans and plots set in place for a post fusion canon fic that wouldvbe spanning years 6 and 7.
> 
> Please let me know if you would be interested in more of these Hogwarts Foxes and its universe.
> 
> I also have some one shot ideas in this verse.

**Author's Note:**

> A main driving factor that shaped this entire world is how I handled Sorting. Much like how the College they went to in AFTG shaped these characters and their lives I saw the Houses doing the same. I looked at the dynamics of the teams as a whole and the forces that drove them and sorted the teams first then went back to individuals and looked at what made them part of the team or house. These characters shaped each other so much I could not see the teams being across different Houses and wanted to write what that would look like.
> 
>  
> 
> I really hope you enjoyed. You can find me on Tumblr @amarulasmile if you want to say hi or scream about hogwarts foxes with me.


End file.
